SEMUA BISA DIPERBAIKI, SAYANG
by A.Hirano
Summary: "Arra..arra Kalau kau tak jadi suami Luhan kau akan jadi istrinya Kai pewaris utama EXO group dude kau harus ingat itu dan aku tak mau mengganggu babynya Kai hhhhaaaa" ucapnya menggoda Sehun." Park family Chanbaek, HunHan, KaiSoo and other/ GS/ Frendship/ Romance/ Family/ DLDR! ONESHOOT
1. Chapter 1

**Present**

**SEMUA BISA DIPERBAIKI, SAYANG~~ -**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun as Park Baekhyun, Oh Sehun as Park Sehun (1****st**** child of Park family) and Do Kyungsoo as Park Kyungsoo (2****nd**** child of Park family), Xiumin as Kyungsoo's school mate.**

**Main Cast : PARK FAMILY**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere****, Failed Humor, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Hai-hai! Hira dating lagi dengan ff absurd lagi hhheee.. ff ini hira buat pas lagi sakit kemaren kepikiran hhooo disini hira bikin judul pake bahasa Indonesia ga apa-apa ya! Coz pengen ajja bikin ginian :D KEEP REVIEW YANG BANYAK YA YANG UDAH BACA FF ABSURD NAN MEMUSINGKAN INI :D JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA *BOW**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**** :D**

**Summarry : **

""Semua bisa di perbaiki sayang. Xiumin pasti mengerti dan mengenal tulisanmu yang sesungguhnya, Kyungie tahukan kalau Xiumin itu ratu reader fanfiction?" Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan panggilan sang eomma pada Xiumin teman sekelas dan sebangkunya." **Park family Chanbaek, Sehun, Kyungsoo and other/ GS/ Frendship/ Romance/ Family/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's official couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

.

.

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan sangat keras membuat Baekhyun sang yeoja yang berada di dapur terlonjak kaget. Ia menghela nafasnya sesaat 'Pasti ada sesuatu lagi' batinnya. Setelah mematikan kompor dan menutup panci sup yang ia buat segera ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang tamu.

Namun belum sempat mencapai ruang tamu, pandangannya sudah dikejutkan dengan sosok yeoja mungil yang tengah menghentak-hentakan kakinya di tangga menuju lantai dua.

.

.

BUGH!

Sang yeoja mungil menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur queen size miliknya setelah tadi membanting pintu dengan debum yang cukup keras. Ia meringkuk sambil menutup wajahnya, sungguh wajahnya sangatlah kusut dan terlihat teramat sangat kecewa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa bilang begitu?" ucapnya entah pada siapa "Ish menyebalkan" ucapnya lagi sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia terus mengoceh dengan sendirinya hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

.

.

CEKLEK!

"Kyungie apa boleh eomma masuk?" izin sang yeoja yang tadi melihat anak bungsunya yang tadi menyebabkan keributan. Namun tak ada jawaban dari sang anak hanya anggukan samar yang ia lihat.

Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo anak bungsu dari pernikahannya bersama orang yang sangat ia cintai Park Chanyeol dan dianugerahi dua orang anak, Park Sehun putranya yang kini duduk di bangku kelas satu senior high school dan Park Kyungsoo putrinya yang kini duduk di kelas satu junior high school.

Sebagai ibu rumah tangga tentunya Baekhyun sangat mengenal tabiat putra-putrinya termasuk Kyungsoo-nya yang kini tengah meringkuk seperti trenggiling di kasurnya. "Ceritakan pada eomma ada apa sayang" ucapnya lembut sambil membelai lembut kepala anak bungsunya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan Baekhyun mengerti itu artinya Kyungsoo belum mau bercerita "Ya sudah kalau begitu eomma tunggu sampai Kyungie mau cerita nee. Sekarang ayo mandi dulu sayang" ucapnya sambil menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo membuatnya menjadi terduduk.

"Aaaaaa.. eomma Kyungie belum mau mandi" rengeknya sambil menendang-nendang sprei ranjangnya hingga kusut "Kalau sudah mandi Kyungie akan lebih segar, bagaimana kalau mandi sama eomma?" Kyungsoo menggeleng keras "Ani eomma Kyungie tidak mau mandi" rengeknya dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Baiklah-baiklah jika Kyungie tidak mau mandi. Ceritakan pada eomma Kyungie kenapa" Tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil mengusap peluh yang ada di dahi dan pipi putrinya. "Kyungie kesal eomma" ucapnya namun Baekhyun hanya diam mencoba mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo lebih lanjut.

"Tadi disekolah Xiumin bilang kalau tulisan Kyungie ada kemiripan dengan Chunji" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia tahu Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya suka sekali menulis terutama fanfiksi tentang artis yang mereka idolakan termasuk Kyungsoo yang mengidolakan DBSK dan pasangan favouritnya adalah YooSu (Yoochun dan Junsu). "Lalu apa benar Kyungie meniru?" kyungsoo menggeleng "Ani eomma Kyungie tidak meniru. Hanya saja…".

"Hanya saja?" Baekhyun mengulang ucapan Kyungsoo yang sempat terputus "Kyungie membuat cerita Kyungie sendiri eomma Kyungie tidak meniru hanya saja waktu itu Chunji membuat cerita yang bikin Kyungie kesal. Masa dia menulis cerita YooSu yang Yoochunnya berselingkuh didepan Junshu yang jelas-jelas Junsu itu istrinya eomma dan disana banyak adegan kekerasan dan penghianatan yang benar-benar pahit yang dialami Junsu sebagai istri mana dia hamil lagi bikin Kyungie kesal dan ingin membalas cerita Chunji dan bikin Yoochun mati saja dan menyesal sedalam-dalamnya pada Junsu tapi Junsu sudah bahagia bersama Changmin" cerita Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Lalu Kyungie buat cerita balasan dengan adegan agak mirip, begitu?" Kyungsoo menunduk dan mengangguk kecil tanda meng'iya kan. "Tapi sungguh eomma itu cerita Kyungie sendiri, Kyungie tidak meniru eomma hanya saja Xiumin bilang kalau ceritanya ada kemiripan diawal" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti kemudian meraih pipi gembil sang putri untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Eomma mengerti sayang, dan eomma percaya itu cerita Kyungie sendiri " Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu "Tapi Xiumin bilang begitu eomma, bagaimana?".

"Dengar sayang, kalau ceritanya memang ada kemiripan itu berarti Kyungie harus minta maaf" Kyungsoo kini menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia kesal "Minta maaf karena semuanya adalah ketidak sengajaan Kyungie dan.."

"Tapi eomma Kyungie belum pernah di katai seperti ini semenjak Kyungie menulis fanfiksi" Kyungsoo memenyela ucapan sang eomma.

"Apa sebelum-sebelumnya Kyungie pernah kesal pada Yochun oppa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Apa Kyungie pernah baca ff tentang YooSu yang lain yang membuat Kyungie kesal?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tapi, apa Kyungie membalas tulisan si penulis itu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Itu lah sebabnya sayang~~" Baekhyun kini menemukan maniknya dengan sang putri "Kyungie belum pernah membalas fanfikisi seseorang dan kini Kyungie membalas fanfiksi Chunji terang saja itu membuat karya Kyungie menjadi seperti contekan karena apa?" Kyungsoo mengerjab polos dengan mata bulatnya masih menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari sang eomma.

"Karena Kyungie menghilangkan jati diri Kyungie dalam menulis yang sebenarnya, karena Kyungie kesal maka Kyungie tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk menulis dengan baik karena diawal Kyungie hanya teringat adegan yang bikin Kyungie kesal makanya Kyungie tidak sengaja menuliskannya karena itu terngiang terus. Semua bisa di perbaiki sayang, termasuk tulisan Kyungie yang selanjutnya. Jadi besok berilah penjelasan pada Xiumin tentang tulisan Kyungie, karena memang Kyungie tidak meniru hanya saja Kyungei sedang terbawa emosi jadilah fiksi seperti itu. Eomma sudah baca fiksi Kyungie dan menurut eomma itu sangat bagus bahkan akhir yang benar-benar membuat semua orang bahagia membacanya karena apa? Kyungie selalu menuliskan sesuatu yang semua orang belum tentu bisa memberikannya" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sang eomma memang sama sepertinya, sangant suka dengan fanfiksi.

Tapi, jika Baekhyun sangat suka membaca maka Kyungsoo suka keduanya tak hanya membaca tapi Kyungsoo juga suka menulis, sesuatu yang selalu Baekhyun ingin lakukan ternyata menurun pada sang putri sekarang. "Eomma kan selalu berpesan bahwa Kyungie harus menulis sesuatu yang berbeda walaupun sedikit-sedikit disisipkan Kyungie harus terus menuliskan sebuah pelajaran dari suatu kejadian" Baekhyun mengangguk "Anak eomma pintar" ucapnya sambil menciumi pipi gembil Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi membuatnya gemas.

"Tapi apakah belum terlambat?" Kyungsoo menunduk lesu kembali "Semua bisa di perbaiki sayang. Xiumin pasti mengerti dan mengenal tulisanmu yang sesungguhnya, Kyungie tahukan kalau Xiumin itu ratu reader fanfiction?" Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan panggilan sang eomma pada Xiumin teman sekelas dan sebangkunya.

"Nee eomma Kyungie mengerti" Kyungsoo menghambur memeluk sang eomma. "Lain kali kalau Kyungie menulis jangan dengan keadaan ingin membalas nee, dan Kyungie masih bisa memperbaiki tulisan-tulisan Kyungie yang selanjutnya karena apa? Karena semua bisa diperbaiki sayang" Kyungsoo mengangguk faham, rasa kesalnya berganti dengan ketenangan dari nasehat sang eomma "Selama Kyungie mencoba untuk memperbaiki, semuanya akan menjadi baik, bahan lebih baik".

"Nee eomma! Gomawo nan jeongmal saranghae!" Baekhyun mengangguk "Nado chagia, nado saranghae nae aegy" ucapnya sambil mengecup kepala Kyungsoo.

Dan entah sudah kali keberapa Baekhyun mengecup puncak Kepala Kyungsoo akhirnya ia melepas pelukannya "Kyungie bau!" dengan ekspresi bau yang di buat-buat sang eomma Kyungsoo akhirnya mendengus sebal "Tadi cium-cium, sekarang dibilang bau eomma menyebalkan memangnya eomma tidak bau apa? Bau bumbu-bumbu dapur saja bahkan masih menempel".

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya "Hahahhahaha.. itu tandanya anak eomma harus cepat-cepat mandi" titahnya lalu beranjak untuk berdiri "Eomma kedapur nee, kyungie cepat mandi" namun Kyungsoo merengut lagi.

"Eomma, kyungie mau mandi sama eomma" ucapnya manja "Kajja kita kedapur dulu, Kyungie minum air putih dulu setelah eomma selesaikan dapur kita mandi bagaimana?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera berlari ke dapur mendahului sang eomma.

Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng dibuatnya, ia begitu mengerti Kyungsoo, anak bungsunya itu sangat ajaib dia bisa menjadi sangat manja tapi juga dewasa sekaligus. Berbeda dengan oppanya Sehun yang sangat manja dan sedikit dewasa namun merupakan guardian yang terbaik bagi keluarga, Baekhyun tak memungkiri itu dan ia sangat mencintai keduanya.

.

.

"Issshhh kenapa rambutmu kotor sekali sayang?" tanyanya. Kini mereka sedang berada di dalam bak mandi berdua dan Baekhyun yang sedang mengeramasi rambut sang putri, sementara Kyungsoo sibuk bermain dengan busa-busa melimpah yang menutupi seluruh bagian air di bak mandi mereka.

"Kyungie kan keramas tiap hari masa eomma masih bilang rambut Kyungie kotor sih?" ucapnya sedikit kesal "Karena rambut Kyungie hari ini kotor sekali" timpalnya "Tadi Kyungie kesal, buru-buru pulang dan sempat guling-guling di rumput dekat bukit belakang sekolah eomma kena pasir mungkin hhheee" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti "Lain kali jangan…"

SRAAKKKK!

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka seseorang dan membuat kedua yeoja yang tengah mandi terlonjak kaget "AKU PULANG!" teriaknya dengan wajah tanpa dosa hanya memakai celana dalam dan masuk tiba-tiba kedalam bak mandi yang didalamnya masih terdapat dua yeoja yang tengah melotot kearahnya.

"YA! PARK SEHUN, KALAU MASUK KEDALAM RUMAH BERI SALAM DULU JANGAN SEPERTI MALING YANG MASUK TIBA-TIBA MENGEJUTKAN PEMILIK RUMAH!" teriaknya pada sang putra yang ternyata adalah sosok yang telah mengejutkannya seperti maling.

"Ya! Eomma menyamakanku dengan maling eoh?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Karena itu memang pantas untuk oppa" Sehun terkekeh "Hhheee.. mianhae eomma habisnya tadi rumah sepi".

"Alasan bilang saja oppa ingin menjahili kami, dasar evil" Sehun tercengang dengan panggilan sang adik 'apa? Evil?' "Ya! Kau bocah sebaiknya diam saja dan.."

"Iya Kyungie benar oppa memang evil karena jahilnya tidak tertolong lagi" sang eomma membela "Isshhh kalian sama saja" Sehun pouting Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tertawa melihatnya "Eomma harusnya Kyungie lahir pertama jika tahu Hunie oppa seperti ini" Kyungsoo menggoda sang oppa "Ya! Diam kau anak kecil" ucapnya sambil menyerang Kyungsoo dengan air "Hhhaaaa.. kyaaaa oppa rasakan ini!" mereka akhirnya tertawa bersama.

Kini Baekhyun tak hanya harus memandikan Kyungsoo tapi juga Sehun yang merengek seperti anak kecil minta di keramasi. Sudah dibilang bukan kalau kedua aegyanya sangatlah manja?. Tapi semanja apapun Baekhyun mereka tetap anak-anaknya yang memiliki keunikan masing-masing.

.

.

"Nee Kyungie, Minnie juga minta maaf nde kalau kata-kataku tadi siang di sekolah membuatmu sakit hati. Tapi sungguh, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu"

Ucap seorang yeoja di line seberang teleponnya.

"Nde, Minnie tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ani Kyung tak perlu minta maaf, kau tahu? Walau bagaimanapun aku tetap hafal tulisanmu, dan itu memang asli karyamu walaupun scenenya ada yang mirip tapi itu sangatlah sedikit" imbuh Xiumin lagi.

"Nde terimakasih jika kau sudah tahu itu tulisan asliku, tapi eomma bilang aku harus tetap minta maaf Karena waktu itu aku memang kesal hhhee".

"Nde tidak apa-apa Kyung, itukan tidak sengaja. Tapi, benr kata eommamu kalau kau menulis sedang kesal itu akan sedikit menghilangkan keaslian dirimu. Karena tulisanmu baru yang ini saja yang berbeda yang sebelum-sebelumnya aku oke kok".

Kyungsoo mengangguk walaupun tak terliht oleh Xiumin.

"Eum gomawo nee.. kalau tak ada Minnie, Kyungie tidak akan tahu dan memperbaiki semuanya"

"kalau begitu sampai besok ndee, kau tunggu aku di halte bis kita berangkat sama-sama lagi" ucap Xiumin.

"Nde, pai..pai"

TLIT

Kyungsoo mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Xiumin. Setelah makan malam ia memutuskan untuk menelpon dan menjelaskan pada temannya itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun "Sukses eomma ternyata eomma benar, Xiumin mengetahui itu tulisan Kyungie walaupun sedikit ada yang sama tapi itu hanya sedikit" Baekhyun mengusak rambut Kyungsoo "Nah, lebih baik kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Makanya jangan jadi peniru!" sindir Sehun, ia sudah mengetahui cerita sebenarnya karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo menelpon tepai disebelah Sehun dan Chanyeol sang appa yang tengah sibuk dengan majalah ganget terbaru.

"Eomma~~" Kyungsoo mulai merajuk "Dasar anak eomma" godanya "Sehun jangan mengganggu adikmu terus" ketus Baekhyun "Ya! Oppa mengataiku anak eomma eoh?" nada Kyungsoo mulai meninggi. Mendengar itu, Chanyeol sontak mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah kearah Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan –tengahi mereka-aku tak mau mereka bertengkar lagi hari ini- begitulah kira-kira yang Chanyeol tangkap.

"Kalau Kyungie dibilang begitu oleh oppa, biarkan saja berarti oppa bukan anak eomma" ucap Chanyeol setenang mungkin membuat Sehun merengut karena kini appanya tak membiarkannya menggoda sang adik.

"Hhhaaa dengar ttu oppa bukan anak eomma tapi anak tetangga sebelah ttu bibi-bibi yang mukanya seperti di tonjok setiap hari" Sehun melotot. Ia tidak mau di bilang anak tetangga mereka yang gendut dan dandanannya sangatlah mencolok dengan warna-warni absurd di wajahnya.

"Betul sekali sana temui eommamu" ucap Baekhyun. "Ya eomma andwae, aku tidak mau punya eomma yang tidak seksi seperti eomma"

PLETAK!

Majalah menghantam kepala Sehun dan pelakunya sudah dipastikan adalah sang appa "Tidak boleh ada yang mengatai eomma seperti tiu selain appa" ucapnya datar. Membuat Sehun mengangguk karena takut "Hahahahahahahahaa.. kena kau Oppa/Sehun" ucap ChanBaekKyung bersamaan sambil tertawa. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa menjahili si raja jahil dirumah satu itu.

Gelak tawa di kediaman keluarga Park hari ini menjadi penutup hari menjelang esok yang lebih indah dan menegangkan.

**END**

**WAAAAAA… FF apa ini? Absurd gak? Hira bikin oneshoot lagi nih tadinya rencana hira bakalan bikin cerita yang ini selalu end disetiap episodenya dengan tokoh utama yang tetap sama tapi bertambah. Tapi entahlah apakah itu bagus atau tidak hhheee. Mind to review ndee.**

***Bow bareng keluarga Park.**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present**

**SEMUA BISA DIPERBAIKI, SAYANG~~ -**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun as Park Baekhyun, Oh Sehun as Park Sehun (1****st**** child of Park family) and Do Kyungsoo as Park Kyungsoo (2****nd**** child of Park family), Xiumin (Kim Minseok) as Kyungsoo's school mate, Kai (Wu Jongin) as Sehun's best friend **

**Main Cast : PARK FAMILY**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere****, Failed Humor, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Hai-hai! Hira datang lagi dengan episode onesooh kedua nih hhheee..JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA untuk REVIEW di episode sebelumnya, hira sangat senang sekali dengan respon yang chingu semua berikan :D KEEP REVIEW YANG BANYAK YA YANG UDAH BACA FF ABSURD NAN MEMUSINGKAN INI :D *BOW**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**** :D**

**Summarry : **

""Kyung ingat tidak eomma selalu bicara apa?" Kyungsoo diam "Semuanya bisa di perbaiki sayang" Kyungsoo tersentak dengan ucapan Sehun ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya "Selama kita mencoba memperbaikinya tidak ada yang tidak bisa di perbaiki. Makanya harusnya Kyungie bilang sama oppa buktinya mobilnya bisa di perbaiki walaupun itu Kai hhheeee.." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kalau Kyungie bilang dari awal, semuanya bisa diperbaiki lebih cepat, kadang apa yang menurut kita sulit dan tak bisa di perbaiki belum tentu menurut orang lain. Buktinya malah selesai masalahnya"" **Park family Chanbaek, Sehun, Kyungsoo and other/ GS/ Frendship/ Romance/ Family/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's official couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

Sub title : Gomawo oppa!  
.

.

.

"AKH! menyebalkan" terlihat seorang yeoja kini tengah mengutak-atik sesuatu yang sejak tadi sore ia tekuni namun sepertinya setelah berjam-jam mencoba ia masih mendesis kecewa.

"Aduuhh kenapa susah sekali sih? Aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukannya" monolognya lagi dan.

TRAK!

"Aisshhh gagal lagi, gagal lagi" ucapnya di tengah keheningan sambil merapikan kepingan-kepingan sesuatu yang tengah ia rakit hingga tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterrupsinya "KYUNGIE! CEPAT TURUN MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP" suara pria meneriakinya "NE OPPA NANTI SEBENTAR LAGI" balasnya sambil berteriak dan merapikan kepingan-kepingan gagal tersebut kedalam kardus dan menyembunyikannya.

.

.

"Bagaimana Kyung? Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Xiumin. Kini mereka tengah berada di dalam kelas yang sepi karena teman-teman yang lain saat istirahat begini lebih memilih pergi ke kantin untuk menyelesaikan urusan masing-masing dengan perut mereka. Sedang Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya menekuk wajahnya dan menempelkan dagunya pada meja tanpa menyentuh bahkan membuka bekalnyapun tidak.

"Gagal Min" ucapnya lesu "Aishhh menyusahkan sekali sih namja itu, padahal kan kau tidak sengaja kenapa Sungjae sampai marah seperti itu sih!" wajah Kyungsoo makin sendu "Sudahlah kau makan dulu nanti kau sakit, dilihat-lihat sejak kejadian itu kantung matamu makin besar saja dan kau tak pernah menyentuh bekalmu" tambah Xiumin.

Ya, Xiumin sangat mengerti dengan keadaan sahabatnya saat ini, semua ini dimulai dari kejadian tiga hari yang lalu dimana Kyungsoo yang ceria mulai berubah menjadi lesu setiap hari dengan senyum yang selalu dipaksakan.

.

.

Bel sekolah membuat seorang namja dengan cepat merapikan peralatan sekolahnya. "Kau kenapa buru-buru?" Tanya seorang namja yang tak lain adalah teman sebangkunya "Ah tidak apa Kai hanya saja aku diminta eomma menjemput adikku karena belakangan ini dia kurang sehat" namja yang di sapa Kai tadi mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu pulang bersamaku saja bagaimana? Aku akan mengantarmu dan adikmu pulang dengan mobilku" tawarnya. Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak, ya di sekolah Sehun ada beberapa murid yang datang ke sekolah dengan menggunakan mobil pribadi setelah Jongdae atau sahabat Sehun yang biasa di sapa Chen, Kai atau nama aslinya Wu Jongin adalah salah satu yang suka membawa mobil pribadi, Kai anak dari presedir Wu Yi Fan atau biasa disapa Kris pemilik EXO Corp yang sudah tak terhitung berapa kerja sama yang dimiliki dan seberapa kaya rayanya seorang Wu Yi Fan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bos di tempat appanya bekerja.

Karena Kai adalah anak tunggal Kris, tentu saja tak sedikit orang-orang yang tidak suka padanya bahkan hingga tak jarang ingin mencelakainya dengan mencelakai keluarganya ataupun menyelundupkan sesuatu di perusahaan bahkan menjebak Kris sekalipun. Makanya demi keselamatan Kai, Kris memberinya sebuah mobil dengan ketahanan yang sangat baik namun tak membuat temanya minder karena Kris tak mendidik Kai untuk bermewah-mewah maka mobil Kai terlihat biasa-biasa saja padahal entah berapa uang yang Kris keluarkan untuk biaya daya tahan mobil putranya tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Kai, Sehun selalu pulang pergi naik bis atau kadang naik sepeda bersama Kyungsoo karena keluarganya hanya punya satu mobil yang selalu Chanyeol pakai kerja dan satu sepeda motor yang digunakan apabila Baekhyun sang eomma akan bepergian jauh maka Chanyeol akan berangkat kerja dengan sepeda motor dan Sehun yang menjadi supir Baekhyun karena sang eomma tidak bisa menyetir apa lagi Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Kai tapi sepertinya lain kali saja karena sepertinya aku dan Kyungsoo butuh waktu berdua hhhee.." Kai mendengus sebal "Ya! Kenapa harus butuh waktu berdua eoh? Kau jangan macam-macam dia adikmu Park!" Sehun terkekeh, walaupun ia dan Kai baru bertemu satu sama lain saat senior high school karena Kai murid pindahan Canada tapi mereka sudah saling terbuka.

"Ck aku oppanya Kai kau tak perlu cemburu begitu" Ya, Sehun tahu Kai sangatlah menyukai sang adik –Kyungsoo-hanya saja waktu itu Kai sangat malu mengakui ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo adalah anak elementary school dan tak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah adik seorang Park Sehun yang ternyata sudah duduk di bangku junior high school.

Semua berawal dari kegiatan OSPEK di sekolah yang mereka jalani, mereka merasakan susah senang bersama dari mulai saling bantu dalam membeli barang, bahan-bahan hingga bertukar sepatu jika mereka salah pakai. Dan satu yang tak bisa mereka pungkiri adalah mereka sama-sama saling menyukai saudara masing-masing, Sehun yang menyukai Luhan, sepupu Kai yang kini berada di tingkat akhir Junior high school sementara Kai yang menyukai Kyungsoo adik kandung Sehun.

Mereka saling tahu kartu AS masing-masing, namun saking dekatnya riwayat percintaan mereka hampir sama yaitu belum berani menyatakan perasaannya pada target masing-masing karena belum begitu dekat.

.

.

"Sudah ya aku harus pergi" ucapnya meninggalkan Kai yang kini berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sehun untuk berlatih Basket, ekstrakurikuler yang diikutinya dengan Sehun.

.

.

"Kajja kita pulang" Sehun menggamit lengan Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo sampai di depan sekolah. Xiumin hari ini di jemput eommanya Lay saat jam istirahat karena ada kepentingan keluarga jadi mereka tidak bersama.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya saling diam, dan Sehun merasakan keanehan pada sang adik . tak biasanya Kyungsoo sediam ini, yang ia tahu Kyungsoo itu anak yang aktif, ceria bahkan cerewet tapi harus Sehun akui adiknya ini walaupun mirip appanya pesonanya memikat seperti sang eomma. Semua yang dilakukan sangatlah lucu dan menggemaskan. Sehun mulai menduga bahwa sang adik sedang ada masalah.

"Wae gure Kyung?" tanyanya mencoba memastikan, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap oppanya yang lebih tinggi "A-ani op-pa tidak apa-apa" ucapnya lemah dan kembali menunduk. 'Berbohong eoh?' batin Sehun

Tak habis ide Sehun agar mengetahui kebohongan sang adik, ia berpikir dan berpikir hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo ke kedai es krim, ia tahu adiknya ini pecinta es krim dan takkan mungkin menolak ajakannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim dulu" tawarya. Namun mood Kyungsoo yang sedang buruk tak mau menerima apapun kedalam perutnya bahkan es krim yang ia cinta-cinta melebihi cinta pada oppanya ini ia tolak.

"Ani kita pulang saja Kyungie tidak mau makan apa-apa" Sehun berhenti berjalan membuat kyungsoo keheranan. "Kena kau!" ucapnya sambil mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo "Kau sedang berbohong eoh?" Kyungsoo mulai berkeringat.

"A-ani a-aku hanya ingin.." GREP!

Tiba-tiba Sehun menggendong Kyungsoo bridal style "KYA! OPPA TURUNKAN AKU!" teriaknya "Ani kau harus ceritakan pada oppa apa yang terjadi baru oppa mau menurunkanmu" Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia masih belum mau menceritakan masalahnya pada Sehun karena ia takut akan menyusahkan sang oppa.

"Ani nanti saja kalau Kyungie mau cerita akan Kyungie ceritakan. Kalau oppa mau gendong. Gendong saja sampai rumah hhheee.." Sehun cemberut kali ini, tangan Kyungsoo sudah berada di lehernya dan ia tak memberontak lagi malah menyamankan dirinya dalam gendongan sang oppa.

"YA! KAU!" baru saja Sehun akan melepaskan tangannya tiba-tiba ia merasakan pipinya yang menempel dengan kening Kyungsoo agak panas. "Oppa jangan bilang-bilang eomma dan appa nde!" ucapnya pelan.

Sehun hanya diam dan kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumah dengan Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya. "Kau demam Kyung!" ucapnya pelan saat Kyungsoo terlelap.

.

.

Siang ini Sehun sudah berada tepat didepan sekolah Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Kyungsoo akan pulang sore karena kelas menyanyi yang ia ikuti sementara Xiumin bolos kelas menari karena Sehun memberinya pesan tadi pagi agar menemuinya tepat setelah pelajaran usai.

"Minnie-ah" panggil Sehun saat ia melihat yeoja itu tengah celingak-celinguk di depan gerbang sekolahnya. "Oppa mianhae Minnie baru selesai kelas dan mencari alasan saat Kyungsoo mencegatku hhhee" Sehun mengangguk mengerti Kyungsoo memang begitu pada sahabatnya selalu mengkhawatirkannya begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di café ujung sana" Xiumin mengangguk "Okke!" setelah memesan Sehun mulai bertanya. "Kau apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo lima hari ini?" Tanya Sehun to the point "Maksud oppa?" Xiumin balik bertanya "Kau tahu tidak, akhir-akhir ini Kyungie sangat aneh. Ia jadi lebih sering mengurung diri di dalam kamar setelah puang sekolah, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi aku selalu memperhatikannya Min".

Xiumin manggut-manggut, yeoja itu sepertinya sudah mengerti arah pertanyaan Sehun "Dan tak jarang juga aku mendengarnya mendesis, setengah berteriak bahkan bunyi-bunyi yang lain seperti barang yang retak atau apalah itu aku tak tahu. Lalu ia jadi jarang makan, murung, pendiam dan kau lihat sendiri sahabatmu itu seperti hantu yang lingkar matanya tebal".

"Ish oppa dia itu adikmu, kalau adikmu hantu berarti oppa rajanya hantu" Sehun hampir saja menjitak Xiumin jika saja ia tidak ingat misinya mendatangi yeoja itu ke sekolahnya.

"Apa oppa sudah bertanya padanya?" Sehun mengangguk "Sudah ku bujuk berkali-kali tapi tetap tak mau cerita, dia selalu berbohong dengan bilang baik-baik saja padahal apanya yang baik" Xiumin berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya memutuskan lebih baik menceritakan pada Sehun karena se-evil apapun Park Sehun. Dimata Xiumin Sehun adalah orang yang dapat di percaya dan pelindung yang bisa diandalkan.

"Baiklah aku akan cerita yang sebenarnya tapi oppa harus janji pura-pura tidak tahu dan jangan marah" Sehun dengan segala keringanan hati menganggukan kepalanya.

"Semua itu berawal dari kedajian lima hari yang lalu saat aku dan Kyungsoo sedang asik mengobrol dalam perjalanan kekelas"

**Flashback on**

"Bagaimana tulisanku yang kemarin Min?" Kyungsoo bertanya seperti biasa tentang fiksinya yang Xiumin baca "Sangat bagus Soo, aku senang tokoh Yoochun yang sangat gagah dan bertaggung jawab penuh pada keluarganya" Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias dengan ucapan Xiumin.

"Kyungsoo jjang" ucap Xiumin lagi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya "Hhee.. gomawo". Saking asiknya mengobrol dan tertawa satu sama lain Kyungsoo dan Xiumin tidak memperhatikan sekitar dan..

"YA! AWAS!" teriak seseorang sekaligus dengan terdengarnya bunyi TRAK! Yang cukup keras di sekitar mereka. Kyungsoo dan Xiumin sama-sama menoleh kearah seseorang yang berteriak dan itu adalah Sungjae teman satu sekolahnya namun berbeda kelas karena Sungjae berada di kelas sebelah Kyungsoo.

Setelah menatap pada Sungjae mereka mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah bunyi tadi yang sepertinya dari bawah kaki Kyungsoo "YA! KAU MERUSAKNYA!" teriak Sungjae membuat Kyungsoo dan Xiumin mendongak menatapnya karena Sungjae bertubuh tinggi.

"Mi-mianhae Sungjae-ah aku tidak sengaja" ucap Kyungsoo, terlihat sekali jika yeoja itu sangatlah menyesal sedangkan Xiumin hanya memandangnya kasihan "Nee Sungjae kami minta maaf, sungguh kami tidak sengaja" kini Xiuminlah yang meminta maaf.

"YA! ALASAN SAJA MAKANYA KALAU JALAN LIHAT-LIHAT" mata kedua yeoja itu mulai berkaca-kaca karena Sungjae membentaknya terus. Xiumin hanya bisa meremas tangan Kyungsoo yang ia pegang, sedang Kyungsoo meremas-remas roknya saking takutnya. Kedua yeoja itu ingin menangis namun mereka menahannya.

"Nee kami terlalu asik mengobrol jadi tak lihat-lihat jalan" tambah Kyungsoo lagi. Ya mereka merasa bersalah karena mobil rakitan Sungjae tidak mungkin bisa disalahkan karena Sungjae meletakannya di tempat yang aman terhindar dari pejalan kaki, namun Kyungsoo dan Xiumin yang tengah asik mengobrol sambil berjalan tak memperhatikan arah jalan mereka hingga mereka menginjak mobil rakitan Sungjae.

"YA! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB" tunjuknya pada Kyungsoo "N..ne aku akan menggantinya" ucap Kyungsoo "SHIREO!" Sungjae membentak lagi "AKU INGIN KAU MERAKITNYA KEMBALI, TAK PERLU BELI YANG BARU, KAU TAHU SUDAH SUSAH PAYAH AKU MERAKITNYA DAN KAU MERUSAKNYA".

Kyungsoo makin tertunduk dalam "Igeo!" Sungjae menyerahkan mobil rakitan yang hancur itu pada Kyungsoo "Ini tidak hancur kepingannya hanya hancur bangunannya jadi kau rakit saja lagi untuk memperbaikinya tak perlu membeli karena ini sudah tak dijual lagi arrachi, jika kau berhasil maka aku akan memaafkanmu" ujarnya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Xiumin yang masih memucat.

Sejak saat itulah Kyungsoo selalu begadang tiap malam dan menerlantarkan waktu makannya karena selalu gagal dalam merakit mobil rakitan Sungjae. Xiumin sudah sering menawarinya bantuan namun Kyungsoo selalu menolaknya, ia merasa tidak enak jika Xiumin ikut mnanggung kesalahannya walaupun Xiumin merasa dia bersalah tapi Kyungsoo tetap tidak mau karena Kyungsoo tahu merakit mobil-mobilan Sungjae itu sangatlah susah, jika Xiumin membantunya bisa-bisa ia sakit lagi karena kemarin Xiumin baru sembuh sakit.

**Flashback off**

"Hmm.. jadi karena itu!" Xiumin mengangguk. "Yah bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya jika ia tidak mengerti cara merakit" ucap Sehun agak kesal "Sungjae memberikan buku pedomannya hanya saja sudah lusuh tak terbaca" ucap Xiumin sedih. "Op-appa jangan marah sama Kyungie nde" Sehun menatap Xiumin yang matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca takut Sehun marah dan akhirnya memarahi Kyungsoo karena ia menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya "Nde aku janji tidak akan marah, gomawo sudah memberiku penjelasan. Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah dirumah".

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu sudah genap enam hari Sehun mendengar bunyi-bunyian tak jelas dan suara frustasi Kyungsoo setiap malam. Dan siang yang cerah ini Sehun kembali mendengarnya lagi ia sudah berjanji pada Xiumin untuk pura-pura tidak tahu dan selalu mencari celah agar ia bisa membantu dang adik tapi Kyungsoo terlalu sulit di tembus karena selalu terjaga.

Sehun merasa bosan hari ini biasanya hari minggu begini rumahnya akan menjadi lebih ramai karena mereka berempat berkumpul bersama atu jalan-jalan keluar bersama. Lain dengan hari ini, eomma dan appa mereka sedang pergi ke rumah nenek mereka yang sedang sakit di Jeongeup dan rencananya lusa baru akan pulang maka ia hanya berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo, sambil menunggu Kai datang untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama, ia tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya.

BRAK!

Baru saja akan memejamkan matanya Sehun sudah dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka kasar ia tahu itu pasti Kyungsoo karena seorang tuan muda seperti Kai tak mungkin masuk kerumahnya tanpa memencet bell atau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Hikss..hikss.." Sehun langsung terduduk ketika mendengar suara isakan, ia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan kearahnya "Oppa~~ hiks..hiks.." Sehun menarik Kyungsoo duduk dipangkuannya, ia bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kyungsoo.

"Wae heum? Kenapa Kyungie menangis?" tanyanya selembut mungkin "Kepala Kyungie hiks..hiks..sakit sekali hiks.." Sehun mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo "Kalau sakit sebaiknya Kyungie tidur" Kyungsoo menggeleng "A-ani…Kyungie tidak bisa tidur oppa kepala Kyungie terlalu sakit hiks..hiks.."

Sehun bingung harus berbuat apa, ia belum pernah merawat orang sakit dan kini Kyungsoo sakit dan eommanya taka da dirumah. "Ya sudah oppa ambil obat dulu setelah itu Kyungie tidur nee" Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi, Sehun makin mnegrutkan keningnya "A—ani hiks.. nanti..hiks.. mobil rakitannya tidak selesai…hiks.." 'Baru kau jujur jika sudah begini anak kecil' batin Sehun.

"Nanti saja di teruskan, oppa akan bantu Kyungie" Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi. Lama-lama Sehun jadi pusing melihat sang adik terus-terusan menggelengkan kepalanya "Hwee…oppa sakiittt" tangis Kyungsoo makin kencang. Kepanikan Sehun meningkat karena hidung Kyungsoo yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"K-kyungie tenang nde oppa ambilkan obat dulu" memposisikan Kyungsoo di ranjangnya dan segera berlari menuju dapur dengan ponsel yang bersarang di telinganya.

.

.

"Wae yeobo? Kenapa kau gelisah sekali?" Tanya Chanyeol pada sang istri yang kini sedang mondar-mandir tak jelas di hadapan Chanyeol. "Entahlah Chan perasaanku tidak enak" ucapnya pada sang suami. "Kau khawatir apa lagi? Kau lihat sendiri keadaan eomma sudah sangat membaik setelah kau merawatnya. Kenapa kau masih resah?".

"Aku ingin.."

Belum selesai baekhyun berbicara ponsel Chanyeol sudah berbunyi memperlihatkan nama si penelpon 'Nae Hunie' is calling begitulah yang tertera di layar ponsel Chanyeol.

"Sehun" Baekhyun merebut ponsel Chanyeol seketika "Yeobose.."

"Eomma Kyungsoo sakit kepala, tubuhnya panas sekali sampai-sampai mimisan" ucap Sehun segera tanpa sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ambil obat penurun panas di lemari P3K di dapur" ucap Baekhyun, kentara sekali nada cemas yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Yang mana eomma? Disini banyak sekali botol-botol obat" ucap Sehun tak kalah panic "Botol hijau Sehunie itu adalah obat penurun panas dan ambil tablet yang bungkusnya merah muda disitu obat sakit kepalanya jangan lupa suruh Kyungie makan dulu" Sehun mengambil obat yang disebutkan eommanya dari lemari P3K.

"Eomma tidak ada bubur di rumah" ucap Sehun lagi masih dengan paniknya "Suruh Kyungie makan nasi dulu sedikit dan setelah itu kau beri obatnya. Eomma sampai jam.7 malam nanti".

.

.

"Ni Hun buburnya" Kai menyodorkan seplastik makanan yang sudah pasti itu bubur pesanan Sehun. Sehun segera menghubungi Kai saat ia akan berangkat dari rumah, mendapat pesan Sehun yang bilang ia minta tolong belikan bubur karena Kyungsoo yang panas tinggi dan mimisan Kai segera melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin tak lupa dengan bubur yang ia beli di perjalanan.

"Gomawo Kai, kau keatas lah dulu aku ambil minum dulu" Kai mengangguk ia segera berjalan ke kamar Sehun di lantai dua. Matanya seakan mau keluar ketika ia menyaksikan pujaan hatinya ternyata tengah tertidur di ranjang Sehun belum lagi ia memakai jaket yang sangat kedodoran, sudah pasti itu milik Sehun.

Kai mulai mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi seperti bayi dalam kandungan ibunya tanpa selimut 'Sehun terlalu panic mungkin' pikirnya. Ia mengernyit ketika menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Kyungsoo "Panas sekali" ucapnya pelan.

Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah terlelap, sehabis Sehun menyuapinya makan dan memberinya obat gadis mungil itu akhirnya tertidur 'Kyeopta' batin Kai. Cukup lama ia memperthatikan Kyungsoo hingga tiba-tiba Sehun datang dengan membawa minuman dan kardus di tangan sebelahnya.

"Kau ini Kai malah memandanginya bagaimana kalau dia meleleh kena sinar laser dari matamu" Kai mendeathglare Sehun yang masih sempat-sempatnya melucu padahal Kai sangat yakin ketika ia memberi pesan ia panic setegah mati.

"Untuk apa kardus itu?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun yang kini tengah membenah posisi tidur Kyungsoo "Itu penyebab adikku sakit begini" kening Kai berkerut kemudian membul dus yang tadi Sehun bawa "Wow mobil rakitan" ucap Kai saat Sehun mulai mendudukan bokongnya di karpet dekat ranjangnya bersama Kai "Kyungsoo suka yang seperti ini?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kyungsoo itu walaupun suka nonton balapan tapi dia tak suka koleksi seperti ini dia lebih baik membeli pororo dan keluarganya dari pada harus membeli benda macam begini" jelas Sehun "Lalu ini apa?".

"Ia tak sengaja menginjak rakitan temannya saat berjalan dengan Xiumin. Sungjae pemilik mobil rakitan ini membentak-bentak Kyungsoo dan memintanya bertanggung jawab untuk merakit kembali" Kai manggut-manggut tanda mengerti "Ya sudah pasti minta dirakit kembali karena mobil-mobilan seperti ini kan sudah tidak ada yang jual karena penjualannya hanya 100 buah Hun" kini Sehun yang manggut-manggut.

"Kau punya mobil seperti ini juga?" Kai mengangguk "Lalu siapa yang rakit?" Kai memutar bola matanya malas "Ya siapa lagi? Kau ini.. aku yang beli sudah pasti aku yang merakitnya bodoh….eemmppphhh" Sehun membekap mulut Kai "Sssttt.. Kyungie baru tertidur kau mau bikin dia bangun lagi dan tambah sakit eoh?" Kai menggeleng.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan mobil rakitan Sungjae dulu sebelum mengerjakan tugas mereka dalam keheningan.

.

.

Bugh!

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju pintu mobil sebelahnya tempat sambil menyodorkan payung untuk melindungi mereka dari hujan. Ya, hujan hari ini sangatlah deras dan entah mengapa berubah berangin kencang seperti ini. Namun Baekhyun yang ngotot karena khawatir dengan putrinya yang sakit memaksa pada Chanyeol untuk pulang walau harus memakan waktu 5 jam di perjalanan karena harus hati-hati melaju dalam badai.

Di depan mereka Sehun sudah membukakan pintu "Ku kira eomma tak jadi pulang karena badai" ucap Sehun saat kedua orang tuanya berjalan kedalam rumah "Mana Kyungie?" Potong Bakhyun cepat tanpa menjawab pernyataan Sehun "Ada dikamarku eomma". Baekhyun segera berlari ke kamar Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai di lantai bawah "Eomma mu sangat khawatir jadi kami memutuskan pulang. Eh iya yang didepan itu mobil Jongin?" Sehun mengangguk atas ucapan appanya "Sebaiknya Jongin pulang besok saja, berbahaya jika pulang dengan cuaca begini" nasihat Chanyeol yang sekarang mendudukan dirinya di sofa berhadapan dengan Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa ajushi saya akan hati-hati" Chanyeol menggeleng "Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu Jongin, kalau mau lebih baik kau pulang berteleportasi saja itu lebih aman" Kai dan Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Sementara Kai hanya bisa pasrah saja ia harus menginap dirumah Sehun hari ini dan harus rela di interrogasi eommanya di telpon nanti.

Saat mereka sedang mengobrol Baekhyun tiba-tiba menginterrupsi "Apa kalian sudah makan?" Sehun dan Kai saling bertatapan sejenak kemudian menggeleng bersamaan. "Baiklah eomma masakan sesuatu dulu nee" Baekhyun melenggang meninggalkan dapur dan mulai memasak.

Makan malam mereka lalui dengan tenang dan sesekali terdengar gurauan dan perselisihan dari mulut Sehun dan Kai. "Ya kalian kalau berdebat mirip sekali dengan sepasang kekasih" celetuk Chanyeol ketika Sehun dan Kai mulai berdebat lagi "Aisshhh menjiikan" ucapnya bersamaan "Eomma suka loh pasangan sesama laki-laki" Baekhyun mengerling menggoda Kai dan Sehun seketika keduanya bergidik dan ChanBaek tertawa.

"Eomma~~" semua yang ada di meja makan menoleh serempak mendengar suara khas bangun tidur terdengar. "Kyungie bangun eum!" Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar suara sang ibu, ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol sang appa "Kenapa eum?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut sambil memposisikan Kyungsoo di pangkuannya dan memegang kening putrinya "Panasmu belum juga turun" tambahnya.

Ya, walaupun Kyungsoo sudah kelas 1 junior high school appa, eomma dan oppanya selalu menganggap Kyungsoo anak SD karena tubuh, wajah dan sifat polosnya "Kyungie ingin tidur sama eomma" izinnya pada Chanyeol sambil memeluk leher appanya, kebiasaan saat Kyungsoo sakit adalah Bekhyun selalu ingin tidur bersamanya dan itu sangatlah mujarab, keesokan paginya panas Kyungsoo menurun walaupun Baekhyun harus memeluk Kyungsoo semalaman hingga pakaiannya basah oleh keringat Kyungsoo.

"Nde Kyungie nanti tidur sama eomma" ucap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk "Sekarang Kyungie makan dulu" Chanyeol menyodorkan sesendok bubur yang tadi Kai bawa dan sudah di hangatkan Baekhyun, namun Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tidak mau, Kyungie mau muntah appa" rengeknya.

Chanyeol bangkit dan menggendong Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi. Setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya yang entah ada isinya atau tidak Chanyeol kembali membawa Kyungsoo ke meja makan dan Baekhyun dengan telaten mengeringkan wajah Kyungsoo dengan handuk.

"Igeo" mata Kyungsoo yang semula layu kini berbinar, Sehun menyodorkan mobil-mobilan yang sudah di rakit dengan apik "O-oppa" Sehun meletakannya di pangkuan Kyungsoo "Kai yang merakit mobil terkutuk yang membuatmu sakit seperti ini Kyung dan aku hanya membantu sedikit, berteriakasihlah pada Kai" perintah Sehun "T-tidak perlu itu biasa saja kok" Kai terlihat sekali kegugupannya ketika Kyungsoo akan beranjak turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Ayo bilang terimakasih" perintah Sehun "Oppa jeongmal gamsahamnida" ucap Kyungsoo lemah "Nde, cheonma Kyungsoo, tak perlu seformal itu pada oppa nde!" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Kalau tidak sopan nanti appa kyungie dipecat bagaimana?" Chanyeol tersenyum simpul "Memangnya ada berbicara pada temannya sendiri dengan tidak sopan appanya terancam di pecat? Dasar anak kecil" sela Sehun.

"Sehun kau tahu kan Kyungie masih sakit" Sehun mengangguk atas ucapan Baekhyun "Diam dan jangan mengganggu adikmu terus" Sehun membisu sementara Kai dan Chanyeol menahan tawa.

"Jongin oppa mau apa kalau Kyungie sembuh".

"Ee?" Kai bingung,tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo sang pujaan hatinya memintanya mengajukan permintaan. "T-idak perlu Kyung" Sehun mendelik mendengarnya "Sudahlah cepat katakan kau tak perlu malu-malu kuda begitu" celetuknya "Tidak apa-apa tapi jangan macam-macam nde" peringat Chanyeol "N-nanti oppa pikirkan" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah memakan makanannya.

GREP!

CHUP!

Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun dan mengecup pipinya membuat Sehun terheran-heran "Mianhae oppa dan gomawo sudah membantuku" Sehun balas memeluk Kyungsoo, memindahkannya kepangkuannya "Minta maaf untuk apa?" Kyungsoo masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di eruk leher Sehun "Karena Kyungie tidak mau cerita yang sebenarnya pada oppa, Kyungie takut oppa marah dan jadi repot makanya Kyungie mencobanya sendiri hingga Kyungie merasa kalau itu tidak bisa diperbaiki" ucapnya bergetar terdengar ingin menangis tapi ia tahan.

Sehun mengusap punggung adik kesayangannya dengan lembut "Kyung ingat tidak eomma selalu bicara apa?" Kyungsoo diam "Semuanya bisa di perbaiki sayang" Kyungsoo tersentak dengan ucapan Sehun ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya "Selama kita mencoba memperbaikinya tidak ada yang tidak bisa di perbaiki. Makanya harusnya Kyungie bilang sama oppa buktinya mobilnya bisa di perbaiki walaupun itu Kai hhheeee.." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kalau Kyungie bilang dari awal, semuanya bisa diperbaiki lebih cepat, kadang apa yang menurut kita sulit dan tak bisa di perbaiki belum tentu menurut orang lain. Buktinya malah selesai masalahnya" Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam karena ucapan oppanya memang benar.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa diperbaiki selagi kita terus mencoba memperbaiki, tapi ingat Kyungie kita butuh orang lain untuk membantu. Besok oppa akan memberikannya pada Sungjae nde!" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun "Da-darimana oppa tahu?" Sehun mengacak rambut legam itu sayang "Oppamu tidak bodoh sayang, tentu saja oppa cari tahu" Kyugsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu "Pasti Xiumin" gerutunya.

"Nde oppa tahu darinya hhhee"

CHUP!  
CHUP!

CHUP!

Sehun mengecup pipi, kening dan hidung Kyungsoo berkali-kali membuat sang adik kegelian "Hhhaaa oppa sudah!".

"Habisnya adik kecil oppa menyebalkan, menggemaskan dan menyusahkan" Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Sehun "Tapi oppa tetep sayang Kyungie hhhee" Sehun mengangguk.

"Oppa mobilnya biar besok Kyungie kasih sendiri saja pada Sungjae".

"Tidak bisa besok Kyungie harus istirahat dirumah, kau tahu badanmu panas sayang" sela Chanyeol cepat "Kyungie kan punya obat mujarab appa" ucapnya sambil melirik Baekhyun "Tetap saja walaupun eommamu mujarab kau harus istirahat dulu sayang" tambah Chanyeo lagi. "Ani pokoknya Kyngie mau sekolah besok appa jeball" rengeknya.

"Baiklah appa akan antar Kyungie tapi hanay untuk memberikan mainan Sungjae saja setelah itu langsung pulang lagi ke rumah" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lagi "Appa kan harus kerja" balas Kyungsoo "Sudah appa besok biar Kyungie aku saja yang antar, besok sekolahku libur karena ada rapat besar katanya" Kai mengangguk meng'iyakan "Kau antar Kyungie pakai sepeda eoh?" Sehun mengangguk "Kau hanya ingin adikmu tambah sakit saja kalau begitu" Sehun ikut pouting.

"Sudah besok Kyungie sama appa saja titik"

Ucapan sang kepala keluarga menutup perdebatan untuk esok hari yang tak pernah kita tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

.

.

"Igeo!" Kyungsoo menyerahkan mobil-mobilan itu pada Sungjae, sementara Chanyeol menunggu di dalam mobil "Mianhae kalau kau menunggu lama" ucapnya lagi "Nde tidak apa-apa Kyung, aku juga mau minta maaf karena telah membentakmu waktu itu dan juga kau jadi sakit seperti ini seharusnya aku tak jahat seperti itu" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tidak perlu dipikirkan Sungjae memang aku yang salah" Sungjae menunduk "Kyung rakitanmu apik sekali sepertinya ini tak akan hancur lagi seperti kemarin" ucapnya senang "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Seseorang membantuku kemarin jadilah seperti itu".

"Waahh orang itu hebat bisa merakit ini dengan sangat baik" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu nde, appa tidak memperbolehkan aku sekolah dulu karena aku masih sakit" Sungjae mengangguk dan..

CHUP!

Dia mencium pipi Kyungsoo kilat membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna.

Oh sepertinya bukan hanya mata Kyungsoo tapi seseorang yang sedang menunggu didalam mobil juga membulatkan matanya dan segera mendorong pintu mobilnya kasar "YA! Kau anak kecil beraninya mencium putriku eoh!" teriaknya smabil berlari menghampiri dua anak yang tengah berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Bye Kyung! Lain kali kita pergi bersama nde sebagai permintaan terima kasihku" teriak Sungjae sambil berlari masuk kedalam sekolah sebelum Chanyeol menghabisinya ditempat.

"AIGOO! Pipi anak appa sudah tidak bersih lagi" ucapnya sambil mengelap bekas bibir Sungjae di pipi Kyungsoo "Tidak apa-apa appa, Sungjae terlalu senang jadi cium pipi Kyungie lagi pula appa, eomma, oppa, ajhuma dan haraboji juga kan melakukannya"

'Aigooo anakku masih polos sekali kenapa dia tidak tahu gelagat bocah mesum tadi' batin Chanyeol "Sudah yuk kita pulang" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju mobil.

Mobil mereka melaju menjauh dari daerah sekolah Kyungsoo, meninggalkan kejadian yang sudah terselesaikan disana menuju rumah.

END

**KYA~~~ ini udah end lagi :D Semoga cerita di episode ini ga garing nde! Hhhee…**

**KEEP REVIEW PLEASE *BOW and kecup with all casts**

**Reply Reviews :**

hldjbkr : gomawo :D iya ini udah bikin lagi oneshootnya :D semoga suka and keep review ndee..

loveHEENJABUJA : hhhaaa iya ya sweet be ge te, iya Chanyeol ga banyak peran coz kan kerja jadi pulangnya malem *apa hubungannya? Hhheee

ArraHyeri2 :iya udah unyu-unyu sweet-sweet lagi Haha. Gomawo kalo suka :D iya Kyungsoo yg jadi anaknyaudah cute, ngegemesin bikin gereget hhheee..

SyJessi22 : iya disini hira bikin Baekie kayak gitu karena ya tiap orang pasti ada sisi dewasa dan berubahnya hhheee… suruh siapa ngatain eommanya seksi ya jadi ditimpuk dah ma bapaknya hhhaaa nur991fah : Gomawo kalo bagus.. ini udah lanjut keep review ea eaaa

Mela querer chanBaekYeol : gomawooooo chingu kalo suka :D ini udah di sambung ceritanya kok, castnya udah ada Kai disini hhheee Keep review ndee..

Guest : Iya kasian siapa suruh mulutnya yang nista itu gak mau diem wkwkwkwkwkwkwkk.. ini nih udah dilanjut, gomawo udah review keep review terus ya chingu :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Present**

**SEMUA BISA DIPERBAIKI, SAYANG~~ -**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun as Park Baekhyun, Oh Sehun as Park Sehun (1****st**** child of Park family) and Do Kyungsoo as Park Kyungsoo (2****nd**** child of Park family), Xiumin (Kim Minseok) as Kyungsoo's school mate, Kai (Wu Jongin) as Sehun's best friend, Tao (Wu Zitao), Kris (Wu Yi Fan) dan Luhan (Wu Luhan)**

**Main Cast : PARK FAMILY**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere****, Failed Humor, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Hai-hai! Hira datang lagi nih masih adakah yang menunggu tulisan-tulisan hira ini? Yah entah lah tapi sebelumnya hira mau minta maaf karena udah lamaaa banget kayaknya ga buka-buka disini karena hira sebenernya terkena gangguan keyakinan dan hamper menyerah dengan tulisan-tulisan yang hira buat ini. Jadi ajja mau publish sempet gak yakin tapiii…..**

**REEVIEW chingu semua yang akhirnya menyemangati hira untuk menulis lagi sedikit-sedikit :D GOMAWO atas REVIEW yang selalu jadi SEMANGAT buat hira :D JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA dan tanpa cing-cong lagi mending kita langsung ajja ke inti nde :D *BOW**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**** :D**

**Summarry : **

""Eomma bilang semua bisa diperbaiki, dan appa ingin meperbaiki semuanya. Ia bersungguh-sungguh eomma" Baekhyun membelai rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang terurai indah. "Lalu apakah semua akan kembali seperti semula? Kejadian yang menimpamu adalah hal yang paling berat dalam hidupku sayang, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu dan aku sangatlah mencintai kalian semua. Oppamu dan juga appamu sepenuh hati?" kini airmata menetes membasahi pipi BAekhyun." **Park family Chanbaek, Sehun, Kyungsoo and other/ GS/ Frendship/ Romance/ Family/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's official couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

Sub title : Mianhae yeobo!  
.

.

.

"SUDAH KU BILANG YEOL SEBAIKNYA HENTIKAN SAJA KERJA SAMAMU DENGAN ORANG ITU!"

Lagi..

Teriakan Baekhyun menggema di kamar mereka. "SUDAHLAH BAEK AKU LELAH KAU SELALU SEPERTI INI" kini suara tinggi Chanyeol yang terdengar.

"AKU TAK AKAN BERHENTI SEBELUM KAU MEMUTUSKAN" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sungguh ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya kini.

"Sudahlah yeobo itu hanya perasaanmu saja" ucapan Chanyeol mulai melembut tapi…

"ANIYA! KAU TAK PERCAYA PADAKU EOH?" Baekhyun tak sedikitpun menurunkan volume suaranya. Tepat setelah teriakan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sang anak bungsu yang melewati kamar mereka menghentikan langkahnya. Yeoja mungil itu menatap nanar pintu kamar appa dan eommanya yang tengah terdengar suara bentakan-bentakan keduanya.

'Eomma….appa…meusun irya?' batinnya. Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi, yang ia tahu eommanya berubah semenjak kejadian beberapa hari lalu sejak Kyungsoo mendapatkan luka kening yang cukup besar hingga perbannya masih melekat sampai saat ini.

Flash back on

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeoboseyo apakah benar ini dengan kediaman keluarga Park?"

"Nde! Saya Park Baekhyun, nuguseyo?"

"Oh baguslah jika aku berbicara dengan orang yang tepat" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung 'Apa maksud orang ini?' batinnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik nyonya. Sebaiknya suami anda cepat membatalkan tender projek yang akan di jalinnya bersama tuan Bang, karena dia adalah orang yang sangat licik. Pada awalnya dia memang akan memberi bayang-bayang manis tapi setelahnya jika nanti tuan Park tidak mau mengikuti permainannya akan terjadi bencana yang akan menimpanya. Tuan Bang tak akan segan-segan menyakiti orang lain termasuk keluarga mereka jika tak ingin mengikuti aturan mainnya".

"Mianhae, maksud anda apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang memotong ucapan namja misterius di seberang teleponnya.

"Aku adalah korbannya dan aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kalian menjadi korban selanjutnya. Aku adalah orang yang telah kehilangan segalanya, harta, jabatan bahkan keluargaku telah direnggut paksa nyawanya oleh mereka. Anakku saat itu baru masuk sekolah dasar dan taman kanak-kanak namun dengan tak berperikemanusiaan ia menabrak putriku yang masih TK bersama istriku dan putriku yang masih di sekolah dasar ia tembak dengan sembunyi-sembunyi didepan mataku dan setelah aku mengikuti keinginannya ia hampir membuatku meregang nyawa. Jadi berhati-hatilah nyonya Park. Putra putrimu begitu berharga dan putrimu begitu lugu dan manis mengingatkanku pada anak-anakku. Jika anda tidak percaya, silahkan saja tapi aku sudah mengingatkanmu".

Tutttt…ttuuuutt..tuuuuttttt…

Belum sempat Baekhyun membuka mulut namja misterius itu sudah memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Sejak hari itu Baekhyun selalu was-was dan cemas jika mengingat-ngingat ucapan namja misterius itu.

.

"Aku ingin kau batalkan kontrak kerja sama mu dengan Kira corp itu yeobo" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan istrinya. Kini mereka tengah berbincang di kamar mereka dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk di samping ranjang dengan berseberangan "Wae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta hal seperti itu?" Baekhyun diam sejenak "Entahlah aku merasakan firasat buruk ketika kau bercerita tentang perusahaan yang akan kau tangani proyeknya" Chanyeol beringsut naik ke ranjang kemudian menarik istrinya untuk mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja, itu hanya sebatas perasaanmu saja" Baekhyun tersenyum miris dengan ucapan sang suami 'Kau tak mengerti yeobo', yeoja itu hanya bisa terdiam dan memaksakan matanya untuk tertidur ketika suaminya memeluknya untuk tidur.

.

.

BYURRR!

"YAK! KAU JOROK WU!" teriak Sehun ketika dengan sangat tidak elitnya Kai menyemburkan minuman yang ada dimulutnya untunglah Sehun ada di samping bukan dihadapannya.

"APA MAKSUDMU PARK?" Tanya Kai dengan nada yang sama tingginya seperti Sehun "Maksudku? Kau masih bertanya Wu? Kan sudah kubilang Kyungsoo akan pergi dengan Sungjae dan eomma mengizinkannya dengan sangat senang hati dan melarang keras aku dan appa untuk menemani bahkan eomma mengancam jika aku dan appa sampai membuntuti mereka".

PRANG!

Kai melempar kasar kaleng minuman yang ia minum tadi "Aishhh.. dasar bocah tengik, pokoknya kita harus cari cara Hun supaya kita bisa memata-matai mereka" Sehun memberi tatapan mengintimidasi pada Kai "Memang apa rencanamu? Sudah lah Kai lebih baik kau ikhlaskan saja Kyungie ku dengan si Sungjae pergi kali ini" Kai melotot mendengarnya "Enak saja kau, tidak bisa! kau tahu kan aku sudah jatuh cinta pada adikmu yang bak anak SD itu" Sehun mencibir "Kau menyukai tapi menghina Wu, sadar diri dengan Luhan memang dia terlihat seperti anak mau lulus SMP? Dia bahkan masih seperti murid pertengahan SMP".

"YA! Kenapa kau jadi mengomentari adikku eoh? Kau juga jatuh cinta padanya Park".

"Ya! Kau yang mulai Wu!"

SRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasar mengagetkan dua pasangan yaoi yang tengah berdebat ini kaget.

BRAK!

Orang itu mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar di mejanya "Wae Chen hyung?" Tanya Sehun sedikit khawatir akan sahabatnya. Ya, bagi mereka Chen itu sudah seperti seorang hyung maka mereka memanggilnya hyung walaupun berada di tingkat dan kelas yang sama.

"Aku sedang kesal Hun, si Ilhoon sudah berani mengajak Minie untuk ikut kencan ganda dengan Sungjae dan Kyungsoo" mereka manggut-manggut mendengar keluhan Chen "Dari mana hyung tahu?" kini Kai yang bertanya "Luhan memberi tahuku karena dia juga akan ikut pergi dengan mereka nantinya".

"MWO!" kini Sehun yang berteriak "Iya dia di ajak Donggeun kesana untuk ikut juga" Kai Nampak berpikir "Donggeun? Peniel maksud hyung?" Chen mengangguk "Akh jangan ditanya dia'kan selalu modus pada Luhan".

"Apa maksudmu Wu?" Tanya Sehun "Aduh Park kau tahu sendiri anak itu punya perasaan lebih pada Luhan" ucap Kai jengkel "Tapi yang aku bingung mengapa Kyungsoo biasa saja malah dengan polosnya dia mengajak Minie pergi dan bilang kalau itu hanya bermain?" Tanya Chen. "Itu memang pikiran murni Kyungsoo, dia tidak mengerti hal semacam itu hyung karena eomma, appa dan aku tak pernah membicarakan hal-hal hubungan pria dan wanita. Jadi ia biasa-biasa saja saat Sungjae menciumnya padahal appa sudah sangat marah besar tapi ia menanggapi karena Sungjae sedang senang sama ketika aku, eomma dan appa sedang dan gemas padanya".

"YA! BOCAH ITU MENCIUM KYUNGIEKU!" pekik Kai "Aishh jinjja berhubungan dengan orang polos itu harus ekstra hati-hati" Kai dan Sehun mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

.

.

"Kyung, jadi hari minggu pergi dengan Sungjae?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, kini Kyungsoo dan Xiumin tengah berjalan menuju halte bis untuk pulang "Waahhh kenapa kau harus mengajakku juga?" Xiumin Nampak bingung "Ilhoon juga ingin ikut dan memintaku untuk mengajakmu ikut Min yah, meskipun awalnya Sungjae melarang tapi aku tetap saja bingung kenapa Sungjae melarang Ilhoon maka aku angguki saja permintaannya. Lu eonni juga ikut kok hheee" Xiumin manggut-manggut dengan wajah yang lucu dan rambut pony tailnyapun bergoyang.

.

.

"Cha sudah selesai" Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika Baekhyun selesai mengikat pita belakang kimononya rambutnya di cepol tinggi-tinggi khas anak jepang dengan pita pink tersimpul di rambutnya. Minggu ini ia akan pergi ke Japanese festival yang berada di area dekat sungai Han bersama Sungjae, Ilhoon, Xiumin, Peniel dan Luhan. Karena mereka pergi ke Japanese Fest. Mereka memutuskan untuk memakai kimono kesana, dengan rambut dikepang dan di sampirkan kesamping membuat Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik, lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Aigooo! Anak eomma neomu kyeopta" sambil mencubit kecil hidung Kyungsoo "Hhheee.. lucu kan eomma" Baekhyun menngangguk "Hati-hati dijalan nde, jangan pulang terlalu sore ingat sebelum jam.6 harus sudah dirumah" peringat Baekhyun pada Sungjae yang menjemput Kyungsoo. "Nde ajhuma kami pamit dulu" Baekhyun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan ketika Kyungsoo melambai tangan padanya.

"Eh? Kau mau pergi kemana Huna?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Sehun tengah memakai sepatunya dan berdandan rapih "Main sama Kai dan Chen hyung" Baekhyun mengangguk saja "Ingat…".

"Nde eomma aku takkan pulang terlambat. Sebelum jam.6 kan?" potong Sehun cepat dan diangguki Baekhyun.

CHUP~~~

"Nyeong eomma tercinta, Hunie pergi duluu".

.

.

"Aisshhh kurang ajar sekali itu si Sungjae pegang-pegang dan tarik-tarik tangan Kyungie" ujar Sehun dan Kai.

"Aisshhh apa-apaan dia? Beraninya merangkul Luhan samapai seperti itu" masih Kai dan Sehun yang berucap.

"Aisshhh ingin ku patahkan tangannya eoh yang pegang-pegag Minie sembarangan" Kini Chen yang mengumpat.

Ya. Setelah keluar dari rumah masing-masing, disinilah mereka berakhir seperti seorang penguntit yang tengah membuntuti kemana 3 pasang namja dan yeoja itu pergi.

Dan dari awal mereka menemukan Kyungsoo dkk mereka selalu mengeluarkan ungkapan-ungkapan kasarnya, padahal Kyungsoo, Sungjae, Xiumin, Ilhoon, Luhan dan Peniel hanya berjalan beriringan, mengobrol, dan tertawa bersama. Walaupun terkarang mereka menyentuh yeoja itu ataupun merangkulnya itu hanya sesekali saja.

"Lihat Kai, Hun si Sungjae menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo" pekikan Chen membuat Kai dan Sehun mempercepat langkahnya. Terlihat Sungjae yang menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo ketika akan menyeberang jalan ditengah kerumunan orang yang berdesakan menunggu giliran menyeberang. Kai tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sementara Sehun menatap sinis pada Sungjae karena adiknya yang polos dipegang-pegang pria lain.

"Ayo Kyung" Sungjae mulai menuntun tangan Kyungsoo hingga tiba-tiba…

BRUK!

Debuman cukup keras mengejutkan Sungjae yang kini tengah di tahan Ilhoon karena hamper terjatuh. Tapi tangan Kyungsoo kini sudah tak berada digenggamannnya lagi, melainkan yeoja itu sudah tersungkur di aspal dengan kepala yang jatuh duluan, semua orang yang melihat amat sangat kaget dengan kejadian tiba-tiba itu.

Darah segar Kyungsoo mengalir dengan derasnya di aspal tersebut.

"KYA! KYUNGSOO!".

Mendengar jeritan Xiumin sontak Sehun, Kai dan Chen bereaksi. Mereka berlari sekencang mungkin menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang akan menyeberang tadi. Mata ketiganya membulat sempurna sementara Sehun segera meraih tubuh sang adik yang kini setengah sadar dengan nafas yang terengah dan darah mengalir di kening sebelah kirinya.

"KYUNGIE! KYUNGIE!" jeritnya memanggil nama sang adik dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Oh, bagaimana Sehun tak ingin menangis, wajah Kyungsoo sudah setengah merah karena darah yang memenuhi setengah wajahnya.

"Cepat bawa rumah sakit!" Kai mengambil alih Kyungsoo dan meggendongnya bridal style karena Sehun yang masih sangat shock dengan kejadian itu. Luhan dan Xiumin membantu Sehun yang masih terkejut dan diam kedalam mobil Kai. Dengan itu Kai melajukan mobilnya sekencang mungkin ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Suara kaki yang tengah berlari itu menggema di koridor rumah sakit Seoul Internasional Hospital. "Bagaimana Kyungie?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika menemukan Kai, yang sedang duduk tempat menunggu dan Sehun yang masih berjongkok dekat pintu UGD dimana sang adik berada.

"Entah ajhuma, kami belum tahu karena dokter belum keluar" jawab Kai. Sementara di bagian samping Kai ada Luhan, Xiumin, Ilhoon, Peniel dan Sungjae yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

Drrttttt…Drrrttt..

Baekhyun segera menjauh dari Sehun dan yang lainnya ketika ada penelpon yang merahasiakan identitasnya di layar.

"Yeoboseyo" sapanya.

"Yeoboseyo. Nyonya semuanya barulah dimulai apa yang terjadi pada puterimu itu baru permulaan" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Itu suara namja misterius yang waktu itu menelponnya.

"Bagaimana…"

Tuuttt…tuttt…tutt…

Lagi.

Belum sempat membuka mulut, namja itu sudah memutus telponnya.

"Sungjae kenapa Kyungie bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut ketika Sungjae tengah menunduk dalam "Mianhae ajhuma. Ini semua salahku" ucapnya dnegan nada bersalah yang teramat sangat "Itu bukan salah Sungjae" kini suara Xiuminlah yang keluar "Tadi Sungjae sudah menjaga Kyungie dengan baik ajhuma, Sungjae menggandeng tangan Kyungie ketika akan menyeberang namun tiba-tiba ada seorang ajushi berpakaian aneh menubruk Sungjae dan Kyungsoo dengan keras sehingga Sungjae hampir terjatuh jika tidak ditahan Ilhoon, tapi Kyungie..hiks..hiks.. dia yang jatuh".

Baekhyun mengusap punggung Xiumin yang tengah menangis, ia mengerti ini bukan salah Sungjae. Ini pastilah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan apa yang penelpon misterius itu katakan.

Flash back off

Semenjak saat itu Baekhyun selalu meminta Chanyeol berhenti dengan tendernya, tapi Chanyeol selalu menepis kata-kata Baekhyun dan hanya bilang 'Itu hanya perasaanmu saja yeobo' membuat Baekhyun kesal dan merasa dirinya tak dipercaya suaminya sendiri. Dan berakhirlah seperti ini. Mereka hamper setiap hari bertengkar dan tak jarang pula saling mendiamkan ketika berada dihadapan anak-anak mereka.

.

.

CEKLEK!

Sehun yang tengah belajar menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu ketika mendengar suara derit dari benda itu. "Oppa!" Sehun hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Sudah berhari-hari Kyungsoo datang ke kamarnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, gadis polos itu pasti mendengar kembali pertegkaran kedua orang tuanya yang membuatnya jengah.

"Kyungie belum tidur?" Tanya Sehun lembut dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Kyungsoo. "Eomma… appa.." lirihnya sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Hei, sudahlah eomma dan appa hanya ada sedikit masalah" ucap Sehun sambil menangkup pipi gembil sang adik. "T-tapi ini sudah hampir seminggu oppa" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

Sungguh Sehun sangat kesal dengan kedua orang tuanya saat ini. Tak biasanya mereka bertengkar selama ini apa lagi sampai saling membentak, ingin rasanya Sehun menyumpal mulut keduanya agar Kyungsoo tak mendengar semua keributan yang mereka ucapkan. Tapi apa daya pikiran jahat Sehun tak akan pernah terlaksana karena ia takut durhaka pada orang tua.

"Mungkin kita belum mengerti apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan sayang, jadi biarkan mereka menyelesaikan semuanya nde?" kyungsoo menggeleng "Ap-apa ini gara-gara Kyungie?" lagi…

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut adik polosnya "Kyungie terjatuh dan eomma marah-marah sama appa harusnya eomma marah sama Kyungie hiks.." isakan lolos begitu saja dari mulut Kyungsoo, Sehun yang mendengarnya segera meraih tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. "Ani, Kyungie tidak salah apa-apa. Sudah oppa bilang kalau mereka ada masalah lain jadi Kyungie tak perlu minta maaf, lagipula kejadian Kyungie jatuh itu bukan karena salah Kyungie itu salah orang yang menyeggol badan Kyungie. Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan diri karena oppa akan sedih".

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh, ia tak mau menambah beban oppanya ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang bertengkar. Setelah lama menangis Kyungsoo akhirnya terlelap dalam dekapan sang oppa.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo diranjangnya, biarlah Kyungsoo tidur dengannya malam ini setelah malam-malam belakangan ini Baekhyun sang eomma selalu tidur bersama Kyungsoo. "Aigoooo..bahkan perbanmu belum diganti" ucapnya pelan. Ia kemudian beranjak ke kamar Kyungsoo dan mengambil perban dan obat-obat yang diperlukan.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini eonni? Aku sudah mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol tapi dia tetap pada pendiriannya". Adu Baekhyun pada yeoja bermata panda dihadapannya. Ya hari ini Baekhyun keluar rumah mendatangi sebuah café untuk bertemu dengan Tao, istri Kris sekaligus ibu dari Kai.

"Hupffff~~" helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Tao "Aku sudah pusing dengan Kris, dia tetap saja mempertahankan tender tuan Bang itu. Padahal aku sudah memintanya untuk memutuskan kontrak kerjanya" ucap Tao yang kini tengah memijit pelipisnya. Tak jauh dengan Baekhyun Tao juga mengalami hal yang sama, memang Tao sudah sering menghadapi ini dan Kai selalu selamat tapi bukan berarti ia akan berhenti khawatir dengan keadaan putranya. Dan kini kekhawatirannya bertambah, karena Kyungsoo dan Sehun terlibat didalamnya dan jika itu terjadi Tao tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya karena secara tidak langsung suaminya –Kris juga penyebab dari semua ini.

"Apa Luhan mengalami sesuatu?" Tao menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ya, Baekhyun tahu tentang silsilah Luhan yang merupakan adik Kai walau berbeda ibu dan ayah. Luhan sudah Tao anggap seperti anaknya sendiri karena adik Tao yang taklain adalah ibu kandung Luhan telah mempercayakan Luhan padanya sebelum ia meninggal. Dan Tao sangatlah menjaga Luhan yang sudah ia anggap adik kandung Kai. Walaupun Luhan terancam, Tao bisa dengan mudah mengatur Luhan untuk menurut padanya karena pengalaman yang Luhan alami dulu, ketika ia diculik dan di siksa habis-habisan oleh orang-orang yang ingin menghancurkan Kris. Maka Luhan lebih bisa menurut dibanding Kai yang laki-laki.

"Syukurlah" ucap Baekhyun. "Apa kau masih menerima telepon-telepon itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk "Akupun sama, namja itu seperti alarm bahaya". Ya, telepon itu selalu mengingatkan Tao untuk melindungi putera satu-satunya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada anak-anakku, haruskah aku membawa mereka pergi jauh?" ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil menerawang keluar jendela. Tao yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu hanya bisa diam, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain merasa perihatin pada Baekhyun. Tao merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan bahkan ia sangat mengerti karena Tao sudah sering mengalami, tapi semua akan selalu tersa berat jika itu menyangkut anak-anakmu, bukan?. Harta yang paling berharga yang sudah susah payah kau menunggu dan selalu kau nantikan menghirup udara di dunia dan melengkapi hari-harimu sebagai seorang ibu.

"Baekie" Baekhyun menoleh ketika merasakan tangannya di genggam hangat dan melihat yeoja itu tersenyum hangat padanya "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, amat sangat mengerti. Tapi aku beri satu kenyataan yang harus kau tahu. Sejauh apapun kau berlari mereka pasti akan menemukanmu. Dulu aku pernah melakukannya, membawa kabur Jongin ketika ia masih merah dari rumah sakit karena sehabis aku melahirkan Jongin, orang itu hampir saja membunuh putraku".

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia tak habis pikir sebegitu beratnya kehidupan Tao padahal ia adalah orang yang berada, sangat berada malah.

"Aku terpaksa membawa Jongin keluar walaupun darahku terus mengalir karena baru melahirkan satu hari sebelumnya. Tapi untunglah aku dan Jongin bisa selamat. Dan setelah hal tersebut terjadi barulah Kris merasa curiga. Begitupun dengan kejadian Luhan. Tiga bulan baru Kris menyadari ketika Luhan diculik. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?" Baekhyun hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan cerita Tao.

"Aku marah besar, aku menangis, aku sangat frustasi dengan semuanya hingga aku menghancurkan segala perabot yang ada dirumah. Dan Kris barulah bertindak setelah banyak orang yang tak aku kenal mengantar Jongin pulang dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, tulang kakinya patah tapi untungnya itu hanya patah ringan, bajunya basah dan terdapat lebam dimana-mana karena mobilnya jatuh ke sungai padahal mobil itu sangatlah aman karena Kris menghabiskan milyaran uangnya untuk mobil Jongin dan ia sempat kritis selama tiga hari. Dan semua orang bilang aku seperti orang gila ketika di rumah sakit sedang menjaga Jongin" Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan yang tadi menggenggamnya ketika kristal-kristal bening itu keluar dari mata yeoja di seberangnya.

"Kau harus kuat Baek, lindungi anak-anakmu hingga akhir apapun yang terjadi, walaupun suamimu selalu mengatakan hal yang sama dan seakan tak percaya padamu. Maafkan aku yang tak berguna ini sehingga tak bisa membantumu menghentikan Kris…hiks.." baekhyun menggeleng. "Ani eonni, aku sangat berterimakasih kau telah memberiku nasihat. Aku janji aku akan lebih menjaga Sehun dan Kyungsoo dan kau sangat membantu dengan semuanya. Kita berjuang sama-sama nde..".

Tao mengusap air matanya kemudian mengangguk. "Ini sudah sore sebaiknya kita pulang, aku ingin menjemput Kyungie" Tao mengangguk dan merekapun beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan café setelah membayar pesanan mereka terlebih dahulu.

.

.

~maaf telpon yang ada tuju sedang berada diluar jangkauan silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi~

"Aishhh.. kemana kau Luhanie" geram Kai karena sedari tadi sang adik tak menganggakt teleponnya sekalipun. Sehun berlari menghampiri Kai yang ada di seberang jalan sekolah Kyungsoo dan Luhan "Bagaimana Hun?" Sehun menggeleng sambil mengatur nafas. "Tadi Sungjae bilang padaku kalau Kyungie pergi dengan Lulu dan Minnie ke took buku karena Lulu memaksa mereka untuk menemaninya" Kai mendengus sebal mendengar nama Sungjae disebut-sebut, sungguh nama itu sudah masuk dalam Black List seorang Wu Jongin sejak hari dimana ia melihat betapa modusnya Sungjae kitika berada di Japanese Fest kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aishhh kenapa dia tak bilang padaku" Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Masalahnya Tao sang eomma selalu memberi ceramah dua hari dua malam sampai Kai pusing jika ia tak mengerjakan perintahnya dengan baik, walaupun itu adalah kesalahan Luhan tetap saja Kai yang selau kena getahnya karena ia adalah kakak Luhan.

"Sudahlah Jong, kita cari saja mereka" Kai mengangguk.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Kai dan Sehun memutuskan berjalan kaki agar dapat dengan mudah memasuki took buku yang biasa Luhan kunjungi. Tapi na'as sudah lelah mencari ternyata mereka tak menemukan adik mereka masing-masing. "Aisshhhhh aku lelah Jong beli minum sana!" Kai mendelik pada Sehun "Ya! Enak saja kau memerintahku, kau tak lihat apa aku juga lelah" balasnya sambil mengusap peluh.

"Ya sudah beli sama-sama tapi kau yang bayar ya!" tambah Sehun "Kajja" Kai yang sudah lemas berjalan sambil menyenggol bahu Sehun pelan.

Selesai membeli minum mereka meneruskan pencarian sang adik namun di tengah jalan mereka menemukan dua sosok yeoja cantik yang mengalihkan dunia mereka sesaat. "EOMMA!" pekik Kai dan Sehun bersamaan.

Kedua yeoja itu menoleh kearah suara berasal "Sehun/Jongin" panggil keduanya. Sehun dan Kai segera menghampiri Tao dan Baekhyun "Eomma dari mana?" Tanya Sehun "Menghirup udara segar bersama Tao ajhuma" Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti, sepertinya eommanya memang memerlukan hal seperti ini ketimbang harus marah-marah terus dirumah.

"Mana Kyungie?" kini Sehun diam membatu "Eh iya mana Lulu?" Tao tersadar ketika Baekhyun bertanya keberadaan Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun saling menyilkut "A-anu eomma, tadi Hunie sudah ke sekolah tapi Kyungie tidak ada katanya pergi dengan Luhan yang memintanya menemani ke toko buku" Kai mengangguk meng-iyakan ucapan sahabatnya. "Dengan Minnie juga?" keduanya mengangguk atas pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah kajja kita cari mereka". Baekhyun, Tao, Sehun dan Kai berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Kai untuk mencari Kyungsoo dkk.

.

.

.

"Waaahhh ini enak sekali eonni, gomawo nde sudah mentraktir kami buble tea" ucap Kyungsoo sambil terus menyeruput buble teanya "Ani Kyung harusnya aku yang berterimakasih pada kau dan Minnie hhhee" Xiumin yang tadi anteng menyeruput buble tea akhirnya melepas sedotannya dari mulutnya "Wae eonni? Kenapa harus berterimakasih?". Luhan tersenyum "Karena kalian sudah mau aku paksa menemaniku membeli novel baru hhheeee…" Kyungsoo dan Xiumin tersenyum "Cheonmaneyo eonni itu tak seberapa" ucap keduanya berbarengan. Mereka terus berjalan dengan riang sambil sesekali tertawa dengan candaan yang keluar dari mulut ketiganya.

Ketika sedang berjalan kaki, sekilas mereka melihat siluet orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Luhan dan Xiumin yang tengah kejar-kejaran mendahului Kyungsoo yang tertinggal dibelakang memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka diam-diam. Sementara Kyungsoo memekik girang melihat yeoja tersayangnya tengah tersenyum yang belakangan ini jarang sekali dia lihat "EOMMA!" pekiknya dari seberang.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo mulai berlari untuk menghampiri mereka. Baekhyun mengikuti arah lari Kyungsoo, entahlah perasaan tak enak tiba-tiba mennyelimutinya Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin menangis melihat putrinya di seberang sana. Setelah lampu tanda pejalan kaki menyala Kyungsoo berlari secepat yang ia bisa karena jalanan yang sangat lengang saat itu.

Tanpa ia sadari sebuah mobil melaju dengan sangat kencang. Dan….

BRUK!

BRAK!

Senyum riang Kyungsoo hilang dihadapan Baekhyun. Dunia terasa berhenti bagi Baekhyun setelah mobil itu menabrak putrinya dengan sangat kencang hingga Kyungsoo tersungkur di pinggir jalan karena terpental sejauh 5 meter.

"KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri tubuh mungil yang tersungkur itu dan ia menjerit histeris.

"KYUNGIE EOMMA, BANGUN NAK!"

"BANGUN SAYANG!"

"KYUNGIE BANGUN!"

"BANGUN KYUNG!" jeritnya.

Semua orang yang berada disana langsung mengerubungi tubuh mungil yang sudah bersimbah darah dimana-mana dengan mata terpejam tak sadarkan diri secara total di pangkuan sang eomma yang terus menjerit histeris memanggil, mengusap kepalanya dan memeluknya posesive tak dipedulikan darah Kyungsoo yang menempel di tangan, baju dan wajahnya. Tao berlari menyusul Sehun setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya sementara Xiumin dan Luhan diam mematung, Kai yang berlari menuju mobilnya dan Sehun yang menghampiri sang eomma yang terus menjerit-jerit.

"PUTRIKU!"

Baekhyun menjerit ketika Sehun mengambil alih Kyungsoo dari dekapan BAekhyun. Seketika ia merasakan basah disekitar tangan dan dadanya akibat darah Kyungsoo yang merembes dengan cepat di sela-sela kain seragamnya. Sehun berusaha untuk tenang, sementara dibelakang Tao tengah memapah Baekhyun. Dengan cekatan Kai memposisikan mobil dihadapan Sehun tanpa melepas dekapannya Sehun terus memangku Kyungsoo didalam mobil dan secepat mungkin Kai melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit. Ia tahu Tao akan menyusul bersama Baekhyun, Luhan dan Xiumin dengan mobilnya sendiri. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Kyungsoo.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit itu kembali menggema di lorong rumah sakit. Terlihat Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi ketika dokter memberi tahu keadaan sang putri. Tao memeluk BAekhyun, mencoba menenangkan sementara tubuh Sehun merosot seketika. Keadaan keluarga Park saat ini sangatlah memilukan.

Luhan dan Xiumin yang menangis dan saling memeluk, sementara Kai ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sedih dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Ya setelah dilarikan ke rumah sakit Kyungsoo segera di tangani oleh sang dokter namun kecelakaannya sangatlah parah, terjadi beberapa patah tulang yang cukup serius pada Kyungsoo, kehilangan banyak darah dan benturan di kepala yang cukup serius dan dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan inilah hasilnya Kyungsoo koma dan dokter tak memberikan harapan lebih pada mereka dikarenakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang terhempas jauh dan mobil yang menabrak Kyungsoo dengan sangat kencangnya tak menutup kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan tutup usia dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

"KEMBALIKAN KYUNGIE KU UISAA!" jerit Baekhyun lagi. Namun sekeras apapun Tao menenangkan Baekhyun itu tak akan membantu banyak mengingat buah hatimu tengah berjuang di dalam sana karena nyawanya berada dalam penentuan tuhan saat ini.

.

.

"Hallo sayang~~" sudah tiga hari suara itu menggema di ruang rawat VIP spring nomor 1216. Semenjak Kyungsoo divonis koma dan tak banyak harapan yang dokter bisa berikan, Baekhyun tidak mau beranjak sedikitpun dari sisi katil Kyungsoo. Dunia terasa gelap, hanya ada dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang kini berada di ambang pintu hanya diam mematung melihat istrinya. Jika dibawa keluar sedikit saja maka ia akan mengamuk, sungguh semua itu membuat Chanyeol sesak terlebih lagi putrinya yang belum juga sadarkan diri dan ia tak akan pernah tahu apakah Kyungsoo akan sadar atau tidak.

Ya, setelah Tao menelponnya dan mengabari keadaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol segera berlari dari ruang meeting dikantornya. Padahal meeting itu adalah meeting yang sangat penting bagi kelanjutan tender tuan Tan yang akan memakai jasa perusahaan EXO.

Dan betapa ingin matinya Chanyeol ketika mengetahui Kyungsoonya belum tentu bisa menghirup udara bersamanya lagi, tubuhnya merosot kelantai ia menangis tersedu-sedu mengetahui kenyataan yang terjadi sementara Baekhyun terus memakinya dengan kata-kata yang menyesakkan .

"KAU PEMBUNUH!" itulah kalimat pertama yang Chanyeol dengar dari Baekhyun.

"KAU ENCOBA MEMBUNUH ANAKKU!" kembali istrinya membentaknya sementara Sehun sang anak sulung memeluk sang ibu erat-erat mencoba menenangkan tapi…..

"KAU PENYEBAB IA MENJADI SEPERTI INI!" tudingnya lagi.

"KAU TAKKAN PERNAH KU MAAFKAN JIKA SAMPAI SESUATU TERJADI PADA KYUNGIEKU!" walaupun Chanyeol mencoba memeluk Baekhyun, yeoja itu tetaplah memberontak.

"YAAAAA! KEMBALIKAN PUTRIKU PEMBUNUH!" jeritnya semakin histeris dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol hanya diam malah kini ia bersimpuh di kaki BAekhyun namun Baekhyun berusaha menepisnya.

"Mianhae Baek, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini" ucapnya disela tangisnya "SUDAH KUKATAKAN PUTUSKAN HUBUNGAN KERJASAMAMU DENGAN TUAN BANG ITU BERENGSEK! KAU TAK MAU MENDENGARKU EOH? INILAH AKIBATNYA" Chanyeol hanya diam jujur ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa "Baiklah aku akan menghentikannya".

"TIDAK PERLU, SUDAH TERLAMBAT KAU TUNGGU SAJA SAMPAI AKU MATI!".

PLAK!

Sehun membulatkan matanya melihat perbuatan sang appa pada eommanya.

Chanyeol reflek menampar pipi istrinya. Baekhyun terdiam mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas saat ini. Sakit yang dihasilkan Chanyeol sudah sangatlah fatal di hati kini ia menambahnya di pipi. Chanyeol tertegun sungguh ia tak sadar sudah menampar yeoja yang sangat ia cintai. "Ye-yeobo… mi-mian…" terlambat Bakehyun sudah berbalik meninggalkannya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung yeoja mungil yang makin lama makin tenggelam di balik pintu kamar rawat putrinya.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sementara Sehun hanya memandang nanar keduanya.

"Kyungie~~~ sayang~~ ayo bangun ini sudah siang, Kyungie mau ketemu Minnie di sekolah kan? Kyungie kan suka sekolah, disekolah Kyungie bisa menyanyi, memasak, belajar dan bermain bersama teman-teman Kyungie.. eomma kangen Kyungie, kita main sama-sama lagi nde! Nanti kita melukis cinta lagi mau kan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo yang tertutupi perban dengan hati-hati. Baekhyun selalu mengajak sang putri bicara walaupun pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo tak merespon apa-apa hanya suara mesin mendeteksi jantung yang menyapa pendengarannya.

.

.

"Chan, harusnya kau percaya pada istrimu" Chanyeol masih terduduk dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam di hadapan seorang yeoja. Namja yang ada disamping yeoja itupun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol. Tak mereka pedulikan orang-orang di café yang memperhatikan mereka. Mereka hanya terlarut dalam perbincangan mereka saat ini.

"Ja-jadi Baekhyun.." Tao, yeoja yang ada dihadapan Chanyeol mengangguk. Ya, setelah Tao menceritakan hal-hal yang ia dan BAekhyun alami, Kris dan Chanyeol hanya bisa diam seperti terdakwa yang sudah benar-benar dipojokan akan kebenaran dari kesalahannya. "Kalau kau.. ah ani tapi kalian tidak percaya, silahkan cobalah untuk diam di rumah selama seharian dan bawa ponsel kami kemanapun kalian pergi" Tao meletakkan ponsel Baekhyun dihadapan Chanyeol yang ia pegangi ketika Bakehyun mengamuk dirumah sakit dan meletakan ponselnya dihadapan Kris – suaminya.

"Aku pergi dulu nde, aku harus jemput Jongin dan Luhan di sekolah". Langkah yeoja itu terhenti ketika merasakan tangan kekar memegangi lengannya "A-aku ikut" Tao tersenyum dan menggeleng "Biar aku pergi sendiri saja, sebelum semuanya terbukti lebih baik aku melindungi anak-anakku sampai akhir".

JLEB!

JLEB!

Bagaikan ribuan bambu yang menusuk tepat ke jantung. Kris dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mematung tanpa bergeming sama sekali hingga Tao menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Sementara Kris dan Chanyeol makin tertegun dan menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Namun baru juga sesaat Tao meninggalkannya ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi menampilkan nomor tak dikenal tertera dilayar, Chanyeol segera mengangkat telpon tersebut takut-takut ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Yeoboseo nyonya Park" Chanyeol terdiam sesaat tanpa menjawab sapaan si penelpon "Bagaimana keadaan putrimu? Apa yang aku katakana ternyata terbukti kebenarannya kan?" Chanyeol teringat ucapan Tao, segera ia mensetting menjadi Loudspeaker agar Kris bisa mendengarnya.

"Nyonya kau harus berhati-hati, mata-mata tuan Bang ada dimana-mana dan sekarang ia terlihat tengah memasuki areal rumah sakit tempat kau dan putrimu berada juga di sekolah tempat putra anda. Sepertinya ia tahu bahwa keadaan keluarga anda sangatlah lemah dan menguntungkannya. Ku beri tahu sekali lagi jaga anak-anakmu. Aku tahu mereka sangatlah berharga bagimu"

PIP!

Sambungat terputus. Kris segera menuju mobil dan Chanyeol berlari ke rumah sakit. Takut sesuatu akan terjadi disana.

.

.

SREEETTTTTT CKIIITTTTT *backsound gagal.

Mobil Kris menghalangi mobil Tao yang tengah di serang gerombolan orang yang tak di kenal yang terus menembaki mobil Tao "YA! KELUAR KALIAN!" teriaknya. Namun mobil komplotan itu telah menghilang. Tak lupa Kris menulis plat mobilnya agar mudah di lacak.

Untung Kris segera datang ketika mobil Tao yang di dalamnya ada kedua anaknya dan Sehun di serang orang jahat 'Ternyata pria itu benar' batinnya. "Appa kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Kai ketika keluar dari mobilnya "Mana eommamu?" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mobil. Kris membuka pintu belakang mobil dan menemukan Tao sedang memeluk Luhan yang ketakutan. "Appa" Luhan menghambur kepelukan Kris, tentu saja Kris segera meraih tubuh putrinya dan memeluk Tao juga. Ia tahu, istrinya pastilah sangat ketakutan saat ini.

Namun karena putranya yang gila, mengembudi secara ugal-ugalan seperti tadi patut Kris syukuri karena mereka tidak ada yang terluka. "Sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini" ucapnya sambil mencium pucuk kepala Tao dan Luhan bergantian.

.

.

"YA! MAU APA KAU DISINI EOH?"

BUGH!

Satu pukulan mendarat di perut sang pria misterius yang kini tengah melucuti semua peralatan medis Kyungsoo setelah ia mengikat dan membungkam mulut Baekhyun. "KAU HARUS MATI!" pekiknya dan memukul pria tak dikenal itu dengan membabi buta, dokter dan suster yang melihatnya segera mengamankan Chanyeol "BAWA DIA KE KANTOR POLISI" pekiknya lagi "LIHAT APA YANG DILAKUKAN PADA ISTRI DAN ANAKKU" semua yang melihat hanya bisa memandang miris. Dokter segera menangani Kyungsoo dengan alat medis yang namja tak dikenal itu cabut paksa dan meninggalkan darah di bagian-bagian tertentu.

Sementara Chanyeol melepaskan tali yang mengikat istrinya. "BAekie" ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yangbergetar hebat. "KYUNGIE!" Baekhyun berteriak kembali.

"KYUNGIEKU? KUMOHON JANGAN SAKITI DIA!" lagi Baekhyun berteriak dan mulai memukul dada bidang suaminya namun Chanyeol kembali mengertakan pelukannya, berusaha menyalurkan rasa aman dan ketenangan untuk sang istri. Setelah lama memberontak, berteriak dan menangis Baekhyun akhirnya tertidur.

Para dokter yang telah selesai memasang dan memeriksa kembali Kyungsoo segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut karena dirasa Baekhyun butuh ketenangan bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

"Appa!"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah suara berasal. Sehun tengah berlari kearahnya, Chanyeol segera berdiri dan memeluk putra sulungnya erat "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" ucapnya sambil menepuk punggung sang putra sayang.

"Nde tadi Kris ajushi datang menyelamatkan kami" Chanyeol mengangguk "Baiklah kalau begitu appa pergi dulu nde! Kau jagalah eomma dan adikmu. Appa tidak lama kok, jangan lupa suruh eommamu istirahat Hun".

"Appa mau kemana?" Chanyeol membelai kepala Sehun, sayang "Appa ada urusan sebentar. Selama appa pergi kau jaga eomma dan Kyungie nde. Jangan sampai eomma tak makan dan istirahat" Sehun mengangguk atas pesan sang ayah. Chanyeol melenggang pergi setelah mengecup kepala putranya, Sehun hanya terdiam memandangi tubuh tegap itu lama-kelamaan menjauh.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu. Sudah seminggu lamanya Kyungsoo belum sadarkan diri, dan sudah selama Sehun terakhir bertemu appanya, appanya belum juga kembali. Itu artinya sudah 4 hari appanya tidak terlihat di pandangannya.

"Eomma, makan dulu nde" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun yang memegangi pundaknya dan tersenyum "Eomma tidak lapar, sayang" ucapnya selalu sama selama seminggu ini. "Eomma jarang makan, tubuh eomma makin kurus" Baekhyun hanya memandang Kyungsoo memilih memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

"Hunie mohon setidaknya eomma makan sedikit. Kasihan Kyungie kalau eomma sakit" Baekhyun kini tertarik dengan apa yang Sehun ucapkan "Eomma…apa eomma sayang Hunie?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Tentu saja sayang, eomma sayang Hunie, eomma sayang dan sangat mencintai kalian. Kau dan Kyungie harta eomma yang amat-sangat berharga" jelasnya.

"Lalu kenapa Hunie minta eomma makan, eomma tidak mau?" melihat wajah sedih Sehun, Baekhyun merasa sangat sedih dan sakit hati, tak rela melihat anaknya tersakiti olehnya "Mianhae.." lirihnya "Ani eomma, eomma tidak salah kok" Baekhyun menangkup pipi Sehun "Mianhe nde.. eomma sudah menyakitimu. Eomma egois dan tak pernah memperhatikanmu belakangan ini tapi eomma berharap kau mengerti" Sehun mengangguk patuh.

"Eomma mau makan tapi Hunie suapi eomma nde?" Senyum cerah Sehun bersemi. Ia mengangguk dan mulai menyendok nasi dan menyupkannya pada mulut sang eomma.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka sedikit pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo, mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan Baekhyun. Dan ia mendapati sang istri tengah berbicara senidri tanpa Kyungsoo bisa menjawab dan menggenggam tangan putrinya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Tao yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakangnya dengan posisi seperti seorang pengintip dibelakang Chanyeol "Kau ini mengagetkanku saja" Tao hanya terkekeh "Aku tak mau membuat keributan disini jadi lebih baik aku melihatnya dari jauh" Tao mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Chanyeol dan terdengarlah apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

Baekhyun kini tengah membelai Kyungsoo, ia terus saja membelainya dan memanggil-manggil ingatan tentang apa yang pernah dilakukan bersama sang buah hati. "Kyungie…" panggilnya.

"Kyungie bangun yuk, kita melukis cinta lagi Kyungi mau kan?" ucapnya dengan pikiran yang melayang ke kejadian yang telah berlalu.

**Flash back on**

Dua orang anak yang menempati ranjang yang sama dan ia tengah menyelimuti mereka yang akan tidur, namun si anak bungsu tiba-tiba bersuara..

"Eomma.." panggil Kyungsoo kecil

"Apakah cinta itu?" tanyanya.

"Kyungie dan Hunie mau melihat cinta?" Tanya Baekhyun "Mau" Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengangguk antusias.

"Yuk kita melukis cinta" Lanjut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa krayon dan kertas lebar lalu mulai menggambar.

"**Cinta adalah…."** ucapnya

"**Matahari pagi yang berwarna keemasan dilangit membangunkanmu bersama angin semilir yang sepoi-sepoi. CINTA tersenyum menyapa fajar ".**

Baekhyun mengganti kertas **"Cinta adalah…." **Katanya sambil mulai menggambar

"**Titik-titik hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Bunga bermekaran dan kupu-kupu menari-nari di sekelilingnya. Pelangi yang melengkung indah dan kamu berkecipak-kecipuk di tanah basah."**

Baekhyun mengganti kertas lagi **"Cinta adalah…**

**Belajar dan bermain di sekolah. Menyapa guru dan sahabat sehati…**

**Menjelajah, bertanya dan ingin tahu segala. Berharap suatu hari tak akan pernah berhenti" **Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dan Sehun bergantian.

"Hunie dan Kyungie ingin melukis cinta, sayang?" tanyanya "Mau eomma" Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengambil krayon dan secarik kertas.

"**Cinta adalah….." **mulainya Kyungsoo sambil menggambar

"**Tidak memilih teman waktu bermain bersama. Hitam-putih, besar-kecil, gemuk-kurus, tinggi-rendah. Semua teman unik dan istimewa" **Baekhyun membelai rambut putrinya sayang "Bagus, anak pintar".

"Sekarang giliran eomma" ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun kemudian mengambil kertas lagi **"Cinta adalah...**

**Kue tart cokelat besar ditengah meja. Donat, kembang gula, dan brownies yang disantap bersama sahabat dan keluarga. Berbagi senyum, tawa juga air mata"**

Kini Sehun yang berucap **"Cinta adalah….**

**Bulan yang bersinar dilangit malam bersama sejuta bintang menemani mereka yang akan terbang ke alam mimpi. Karena bulan yang dilihat disana sama dengan bulan yang dilihat disini"**

Baekhyun memuji "Bagus sekali, anak eomma pintar" Kyungsoo dan Sehun membawa kertas lagi "Kyungie dan Oppa masih punya satu lagi eomma!" ucapnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga Sehun mulai menggambar kembali **"Cinta adalah…"** katanya.

"**Saat aku gembira dan sedih, eomma memeluk dan menciumku. Mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Sehingga aku dapat tidur dengan aman sampai pagi tiba" **Baekhyun tersenyum dengan ucapan Kyungsoo **"Dan ketika sebuah salah terjadi maka eomma akan mengatakan Semua bisa diperbaiki sayang dengan senyum lembut yang menenangkan hati. Sehingga semua akan menjadi lebih baik di kemudian"** tambah Sehun.

Baekhyun yang melihat kedua aegyanya terpejam mulai mencium satu persatu kening mereka "Jaljjayo Hunie, Kyungie" mengusap surai mereka dan menarik selimut hingga batas leher mereka.

**Flash back off**

"Hiks…" kembali, air mata dan isak itu terdengar. "Kyungie cinta eomma kan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa "Kalau Kyungie cinta eomma, eomma ingin Kyungie seperti matahari yang setip hari menyapa fajar sama ketika Kyungie menyapa eomma setiap hari".

Tangis Baekhyun makin kencang, Tao yang mendengar ucapan Bekhyun hanya bisa menangis. Sedang Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

Mereka terus memperhatikan hingga Baekhyun berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan berlari kearah pintu. Sontak Tao dan Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu "UISA! UISA!" teriaknya "Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol "KYUNGIE! TOLONG KYUNGIE!" jeritnya lagi. Chanyeol segera berlari memanggil dokter.

.

.

"AAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHH! BIARKAN AKU PERGI CHANYEOL!" jerit Baekhyun yang kini berada di pelukan Chanyeol. "Tidak BAek, kau harus istirahat dirumah itu yang uisa katakan" Baekhyun menggeleng "AKU MAU BERSAMA KYUNGIE!" pekiknya namun Chanyeol menghiraukannya.

Setelah kejadian BAekhyun berteriak-teriak tak jelas, Chanyeol diminta membawa Baekhyun pulang untuk beristirahat karena kondisi mentalnya saat ini tengah lemah. Baekhyun menjerit meminta di panggilkan dokter, tapi sebenarnya tak terjadi apa-apa dengan putrinya. Tak ada reaksi apapun yang di tunjukan Kyungsoo tapi Baekhyun berteriak seolah-olah keadaan Kyungsoo gawat.

"Sebaiknya Ny. Park istirahat dulu dirumah agar ia bisa tenang tuan. Jiwanya yang terguncang dan kurangnya istirahat dan makan membuat ia menjadi seperti ini, paranoid dan membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak" Chanyeol mengangguk atas ucapan sang dokter dan berakhir memaksa Baekhyun keluar ruang rawat Kyungsoo setelah meminta Sehun menjaganya walaupun Baekhyun terus berteriak dan menangis seperti orang gila.

"Baekie aku minta maaf sayang, tolonglah kau istirahat nde!" Baekhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan Chanyeol "Aku sidah memutuskan hubungan kerja dengan tn. Bang dan mereka sekarang sudah berada di tangan polisi sayang, kau benar aku berengsek, aku bodoh karena tak percaya padamu. Tolonglah biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya sayang".

Baekhyun menangis makin kencang "KENAPA? KENAPA HARUS SEPERTI INI DULU BARU KAU MENGERTI?" bentaknya sambil memukul punggung Chanyeol "Mianhae yeobo…Mianhae…" ucapnya lirih sambil mencium kepala sang istri yang sangat dirindukannya belakangan ini. Namun gelengan keras yang ia dapat dari istrinya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU" pekiknya "Nde kau pasti membenciku tapi kumohon biarkan aku bersamamu terus sayang" Baekhyun menggeleng "BIARKAN AKU MATI SAJA MAKA KAU….hhhmmmmmmmmmmppppttttt".

Tak tahan dengan ucapan istrinya, Chanyeol membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan menciumnya. Baekhyun memberontak namun Chanyeol tak meresponnya, ia malah makin melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dan mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan kuat.

Ia tak mau menampar pipi istrinya seperti di rumah sakit waktu itu dan beginilah yang ia lakukan. Menciumnya panas dan tanpa sadar meminta lebih dari istrinya yang kini memukul punggungnya karena ia butuh oksigen.

"Le..lepashh!" desahan itu lolos begitu saja karena Chanyeol kini tengah menghisap bagian sensitive di lehernya dan tubuh mereka menimpa ranjang dengan posisi Chanyeol berada diatas BAekhyun.

"Ahhh…sssshhh" Baekhyun menangis, berusaha mendorong Cahnyeol sekuat yang ia bisa namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan tubuh lemahnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis, menjerit-jerit ketika Chanyeol yang sudah diambang nafsu. Chanyeol membuka kancing baju Baekhyun dengan kasar dan memaksa walau tangan istrinya sudah menahannya.

Dan ia tak bisa menghindari ketika aktivitas ranjang itu terjadi, tangisan dan jeritan itu bercampur dengan desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya karena sensasi yang menyapa tubuhnya.

.

.

"Sehun" suara seseorang membuyarkan keheningan yang menyapa ruangan rawat Kyungsoo "Igeo, makanlah kau pasti lapar" Kai menyodorkan sekantung makanan untuk Sehun "Makanlah selagi masih hangat" Sehun mengangguk.

Setelah appanya menyuruhnya menjaga Kyungsoo seharian Sehun langsung datang tandap mengganti sergam sekolahnya karena terlalu panic dengan kejadian eommanya. "Eommaku memintaku membawa pakain untukmu, pakailah! Seragammu bau" Sehun mengangguk "Gomawo Kai, sampaikan terimakasihku pada eommamu" Kai megangguk.

Kai menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Sehun yang kini tengah membuka mulutnya, memasukan makanan kedalam sana "Kau hari ini yang menjaga Kyungie sampai pagi?" Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Pasti ini tentang kejadian eomamu tadi sore?" Sehun mengangguk lagi, ia suda h tidak terkejut akan ucapan Kai karena ia tahu pasti Tao yang sudah memberi tahunya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikutan ya Hun" Sehun diam "Untuk apa? Nanti eommamu mencarimu Kai" Kai menggeleng "Eomma yang menyuruhku menemanimu disini, karena besok libur dan appa mengizinkan" Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jika Tao sudah berucap maka ia hanya bisa menurut sama seperti Kai, karena yeoja itu sangatlah pemaksa namun memaksa untuk kebaikan.

Setelah makan Sehun mengganti baju yang diberikan Tao, dan ia hanya terdiam ketika Kai yang membelakanginya kini tengah membelai kepala Kyungsoo sayang "Soo… kau sedang apa sekarang? Apa mimpimu terlalu indah sampai-sampai kau tak mau membuka mata eum?" walaupun pelan tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas "Soo harus cepat bangun, kasihan eomma, appa dan Sehun oppa mereka sangat membutuhkanmu Soo".

Sehun hanya diam melihat kelakuan Kai yang biasanya kekanak-kanakan sama seperti dirinya kini sangatlah lembut dan dewasa "Kau harus ingat janjimu padaku, kau akan mengabulkan satu permintaanku dan itu masih belum terlaksana" ucapnya lagi.

"Dan aku akan mengatakannya sekarang, permintaanku adalah aku ingin kau sembuh" Sehun hanya memandang nanar pada sahabatnya. Ia tahu Kai tak main-main saat ia berucap mencintai adiknya dan sekarang, ia rela menukar apapun termasuk permintaan yang Kyungsoo akan kabulkan padanya "Hanya satu yang aku inginkan dan itu adalah kau kembali bersama eomma, appa dan oppamu".

"Semoga Kyungie mendengarnya" Kai menoleh kearah suara yang tiba-tiba mengejutkannya lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tapi senyum itu tidaklah bertahan lama, pendeteksi jantung Kyungsoo berubah putus-putus. Menyadari itu, Kai dan Sehun menjadi panic "KYUNGIE! KYUNGIE!" Sehun mengguncang tubuh sang adik sementara Kai berlari keluar mencari bantuan medis.

"UISA! UISA!"

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah berada di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas dan indah, banyak bunga-bunga bermekaran diantara rumput yang hijau. Melihat danau yang berada di tengah-tengahnya dan kupu-kupu cantik dengan cahaya hanga matahari yang nyaman.

"Surga…" gumamnya hingga suara seseorang menyadarkan keterpesonaannya "EOMMA!" Baekhyun menajamkan penglihatannya, mencari-cari sosok yang tengah memanggilnya dengan suara yang sangat ia kenali "EOMMA!".

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang ketika menemukan sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya kini tengah berlari kearahnya, segera ia merentangkan tangannya ketka yeoja kecil itu merentangkan tangan sambil berlari dan…

Hup..

Tubuh mungil itu kini berada dalam dekapannya. "Kyungie bogoshippo" ucapnya. "Eomma kita duduk disana yuk" Baekhyun mengangguk ketika yeoja itu menariknya ke dekat danau mereka duduk bersisian.

"Eomma.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan gumaman "Eomma masih marah pada appa eoh?" BAekhyun tersenyum tipis "Entahlah sayang, eomma begitu terpukul dengan segalanya" ucapnya "Appa-kan sudah menyesali semuanya eomma" Baekhyun mengangguk "Eomma bilang semua bisa diperbaiki, dan appa ingin meperbaiki semuanya. Ia bersungguh-sungguh eomma" Baekhyun membelai rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang terurai indah "Kadang kau butuh waktu untuk mengerti semuanya sayang, memang semuanya bisa diperbaiki tapi untuk hal seperti ini eomma butuh waktu"

"Eomma sudah mendapatkannya, dua minggu apa tidak cukup untuk eomma memikirkan segala yang appa katakan waktu itu dan yang terakhir appa ucapkan?" potong Kyungsoo cepat "Lalu apakah semua akan kembali seperti semula? Kejadian yang menimpamu adalah hal yang paling berat dalam hidupku sayang, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu dan aku sangatlah mencintai kalian semua. Oppamu dan juga appamu sepenuh hati" kini airmata menetes membasahi pipi BAekhyun.

"Eomma tahu, eomma egois tapi apa salah jika eomma seperti ini? Kau tahu nak, melihat belahan jiwamu yang sakit membuat hati eomma sesak dan hidup ini terasa berat" kyungsoo menangkup pipi sang eomma dan menghapus lembut air matanya.

"Mianhae eomma, Kyungie bikin eomma menangis" BAekhyun menggeleng "Tidak nak, kau sudah seharusnya tahu, memang semuanya bisa diperbaiki tapi eomma benar-benar butuh waktu" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tapi Kyungie harap eomma tak membenci appa" Baekhyun menganguk.

"Eomma takan pernah bisa membencinya sayang" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Apa yang terjadi padaku, pada keluarga kita itu sudah menjadi takdir tuhan eomma. Sekalipun orang itu menabraku atau tidak tapi jika Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan maka aku akan celaka dengan apapun caranya" Baekhyun diam "Eomma, Kyungie ingin pulang" ucapnya sambil tersenyum "Tapi Kyungie tidak bisa pulang kalau eomma masih marah sama appa, Kyungie tidak mau pulang kalau eomma dan appa masih bertengkar" ucapnya sambil menunduk dengan wajah sedih.

"Kyungie ingin pulang tanpa ada keributan lagi, eomma mau tidak mengabulkannya?" Baekhyun kini menutup mulutnya menahan isakan-isakan kecilnya "Eomma akan bersama Kyungie disini nde" Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Eomma tidak boleh ada disini, appa dan Hunie oppa belum eomma ajak lagi pula Kyungie juga hanya mampir, dan Kyungie sekarang mau pulang ya!" Baekhyun menggamit tangan Kyungsoo dan menggeleng "Kyungie pulang sama eomma nde" mohon Baekhyun. "Kyungie tidak mau pulang kalau eomma masih marah sama appa, dah eomma" genggaman tangan Baekhyun terlepas ia berdiri dan berusaha mengejar putrinya, namun langkahnya sangatlah berat "KYUNGIE! KYUNGIE! KEMBALI NAK!" teriaknya.

.

.

"KYUNGIE! KEMBALI NAK!" mata yang terpejam dengan tubuh polos yang hanya tertutupi selimut itu terbuka seiring dengan teriakan melengking yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya melotot dengan keringat bercucuran deras dan menetes di pelipisnya, ya.. Baekhyun telah terbangun dari mimpinya. Nafasnya memburu tak teratur "KAu kenapa sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sama terkejut dengan teriakan sang istri yang sedari tadi tidur di sebelahnya "Minumlah" Baekhyun menurut ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan gelas ke mulutnya.

"Kungie.." gumamnya lalu menyibak selimutnya kasar dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai dan memakainya dengan tergesa "Kau mau kemana sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung sambil beringsut memakai memakai pakaian bersih dan berjalan ke arah lemari, mengambil pakan bersih untuk Baekhyun yang tengah kesulitan memakai pakaiannya.

"Gantilah bajumu dengan yang ini" Baekhyun hanya diam ketika suaminya memakaikannya pakaian "Aku mau ke rumah sakit" ucapnya dingin "Besok saja sayang, ini sudah malam nanti…"

"SEKARANG!" bentaknya "BAek kau sebaiknya…." **~~My baby..baby..baby..manhaejo nage what is….**

Baekhyun segera mengambil ponsel Chanyeol yang berbunyi di atas nakas dan menekan gambar yes pada ponselnya ketika nama Sehun tertera dilayar "EOMMA! Eomma Kyungie eomma~~" ucap Sehun dengan suara bergetar "Wae Hunie, Kyungie kenapa?" tanyanya mencoba setenang mungkin.

"Kyungie masuk ICU! Keadaannya gawat eomma"

PRAK!

Mengerti dengan ekspresi sang istri Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar "Kita kerumah sakit sekarang!" ucapnya.

.

.

"KYUNGIE!" teriak Baekhyun ketika sampai dirumah sakit "Tenanglah eomma dokter sedang menanganinya" ucap Sehun yang sedari tadi duduk lemas dilantai dan Kai yang mondar-mandir tak jelas di depan pintu ICU. "Kyungie" panggilnya lirih. Baekhyun memandang lurus kearah pintu tersebut, ucapan Kyungsoo dalam mimpinya barusan selalu terngiang-ngiang "Kyungie marah sama eomma?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Chan.." Chanyeol menoleh melihat istrinya "Kyungie marah padaku, Chan" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dapam peluknya dan menggeleng "Dia tidak marah sayang, ia hanya ingin kau mengerti apa yang ia inginkan" Baekhyun diam mencerna kata-kata suaminya "Ap…apakah.." Chanyeol mengangguk dan menatap lembut pada sang istri ketika ia mendongakkan wajahnya "Nde.. Kyungie hanya ingin kau mengerti apa yang telah ia katakana padamu sayang, akupun merasa sangat bersalah pada kau, juga Sehun dan Kungsoo karena aku selalu bertengkar baik dihadapan mereka maupun di belakang mereka dan aku benar-benar minta maaf".

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol ia mengerti sekarang, keinginan Kyungsoo hanya satu pulang dengan keadaan keluarga yang tenang maka dari itu hatinya akan senang. "Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya sayang" BAekhyun tersentak dengan ucapan Chanyeol 'Kyungie.. jika..jika.. hiks.. ini yang kau mau, eomma..eomma sudah memaafkan appamu, eomma tulus memaafkan appamu sayang, karena eomma takan pernah bisa mebenci appamu. Eomma.. tahu semua bisa diperbaiki jika eomma mau membuka hati dan berlapang dada dan eomma yakin semuanya akan menjadi baik setelah ini. Eomma tulus memaafkannya, mianhae atas segala keegoisan eomma nde' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Eomma~~~~ kyungie mau pulang sekarang..kenapa harus tunggu sampai sore" rengekan itu menyapa tellinga Baekhyun yang tengah mengemas pakaian "Tunggu appamu pulang dari kantor sayang" ucapnya dengan tangan yang masih telaten memasukan pakaian kedalam tas pakaian.

Setelah Baekhyun berucap dengan tulus ketika berada di depan ruang ICU, kabar melegakan datang ketika dokter keluar dari ruangan itu dan menyatakan Kyungsoo sudah stabil kembali. Dan kabar lebih menggembirakan lagi dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo siuman dan pulih dengan baik.

Baekhyun begitu bersyukur, ternyata yang Kyungsoo maksud dengan pulang adalah pulang kembali kepelukannya dan namun tak ingin lagi mendengar pertengkaran eomma dan appanya lagi. Baekhyun akui ucapan Kyungsoo padanya benar, semua masih bisa diperbaiki selama kita mau membuka hati dan beginilah sekarang. Perasaan bahagia karena keluarga utuhnya sudah kembalilah yang menyelimutinya.

"APPA!" pekik Kyungsoo girang melihat sosok yang ia lihat kini berjalan menghampirinya "Wae? Kau semangat sekali appa datang" ucapnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo "Bagaimana tidak senang, sedari tadi ia terus-terusan merengek minta pulang" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya dengan ucapan nyata sang oppa yang sedari tadi membantu eommanya.

"Baiklah kajja kita pulaaaaanggg!" seru Chanyeol merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya, ia tak mau repot-repon memakai kuris roda cukup Kyungsoo berada dalam dekapannya saja.

"YEEIIIIYYYYY!" pekik Kyungsoo saat mengeratkan tangannya di leher sang appa. Mereka berjalan beriringan selama di koridor rumah sakit menuju tempat parker "Gomawo nde Kyungie, mau kembali pada appa yang sudah bikin Kyungie sakit" bisiknya di telinga Kyungsoo "Anni appa, justru ketulusan appalah yang membuat Kyungie kembali" Chanyeol mencium pipi kyungsoo "Setelah ini appa janji semua akan menjadi lebih baik lagi, appa janji untuk memperbaiki segalanya bersama eomma" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Nde.. appa sayang".

Kalimat itu menutup semua rasa duka yang sudah beberapa minggu belakangan ini dialami oleh keluarga Park. Mereka kini berjalan menyongsong hari baru dengan memperbaiki segalanya walaupun kenyataannya tak mudah namun mereka akan berusaha di setiap kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan.

**END**

**Hwaaaaa….akhirnya ending lagi.. oh iya untuk info hhee untuk Baekhyun yang tengah melukis cinta bersama Kyungsoo dan Sehun itu terinspirasi dari buku karangan Clara Ny yang judulnya melukis cinta dan aku contek tata-katanya walaupun agak ada yang di rubah dan di tambah. Tapi cerita ini murni ff dari pikiran hira ya say :D**

**BIG THANKS to :**

SyJessi22, AhrastringsElf, ArraHyeri2, ellaelysia, edogawa ruffy, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, puputkyungsoo, nur991fah, ecca, fridaydayyy, Guest, Mwinss, Wanny, Kim Leera, Al, Kaishuteru

**yang sudah REVIEW, ataupun BACA and JEONGMAL MIANHAE kalau kalian harus lama menunggu :D. Mian kalo hira belum bisa balas revie kalian satu-satu nde.. karena hira udah ditereakin mama suruh bantu-bantu :D KEEP REVIEW NDE! Next chap mudah-mudahan hira balas review seperti biasa**

**SEE YOU *BOW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Present**

**~ SEMUA BISA DIPERBAIKI, SAYANG ~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun as Park Baekhyun, Oh Sehun as Park Sehun (1****st**** child of Park family) and Do Kyungsoo as Park Kyungsoo (2****nd**** child of Park family), Xiumin (Kim Minseok) as Kyungsoo's school mate, Kai (Wu Jongin) and Chen (Kim Jongdae) as Sehun's best friend, Tao (Wu Zitao), Kris (Wu Yi Fan) dan Luhan (Wu Luhan)**

**Main Cast : PARK FAMILY**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere****, Failed Humor, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Hai-hai! Hira datang lagi nih masih adakah yang menunggu tulisan-tulisan hira ini? Yah entah lah hheee.. eh iya hira bikin ff ini sih maksudnya humor rada galau gitu tapi ga tau lah apakah feelnya sampai ke chingu semua atau tidak, semoga ajja nyampe hhheee..tanpa cing-cong lagi mending kita langsung ajja ke inti nde :D *BOW**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**** :D**

**Summarry : **

"Sehun diam tak berteriak-teriak lagi dan Chen melepasnya "Jangan mengataiku manis lagi kalau kau tak mau aku gampar" ucapnya dingin namun hanya dibalas kekehan dan anggukan Chen. "Arra..arra Kalau kau tak jadi suami Luhan kau akan jadi istrinya Kai pewaris utama EXO group dude kau harus ingat itu dan aku tak mau mengganggu babynya Kai hhhhaaaa" ucapnya menggoda Sehun." **Park family Chanbaek, HunHan, Kaisoo, Chenmin and other/ GS/ Frendship/ Romance/ Family/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's official couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

Sub title : KaiHun Scandal

.

.

.

Tahun pertama telah berlalu berganti tahun kedua, kini Kai dan Sehun sudah naik ke tingkat 2 di sekolah, Kyungsoo yang sudah menjalani pengobatan akibat kecelakaanpun sudah sembuh dan naik ke ingkat dua Junior High dan masih berjodoh dengan Xiumin sahabatnya untuk duduk di kelas yang sama. Dan otomatis Luhan yang sudah lulus Junior High sudah dua minggu ini memulai harinya di sekolah baru setelah memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan oppanya kini ia menjadi hoobae Kai dan Sehun.

Luhan sudah duduk di kelas satu SMA sekarang, tubuhnya yang mungil dan rambut yang berkuncir kuda tak menghilangkan kesan anggun pada yeoja bersurai caramel dengan panjang sepinggang dan poni miring itu oh jangan lupakan seragam barunya yang membuat ia tampak sedikit lebih dewasa :D

"KYAA! ITU KAI/KAI SUNBAEEEE!"

"Ohok!" Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar teriakan para murid yeoja tak hanya seangkatan Kai tapi juga kakak tingkat dan murid baru seperti dirinya meneriakan nama sang oppa.

"KYA! SEHUNNNN/SEHUN SUNBAEEE!"

BYURRR!

Belum sempat menenangkan diri dengan acara terkejut karena nama sang oppa kini Luhan terkejut karena para yeoja yang memekik nama Sehun, teman oppanya sendiri jadilah minumannya bercecer kemana-mana, oh bisa bayangkan gadis itu seperti orang konyol sekarang.

Ia langsung berlari secepat mungkin kekelasnya tanpa mendengar teriakan selanjutnya para siswa dan siswi setelahnya.

"KYA! KAIHUN!"

"AIIIHHH MEREKA SERASI!"

"APA-APAAN KAU MEREKA ITU NORMAL!"

"TIDAK MEREKA ITU SEPASANG KEKASIH!"

"MWOO APA-APAAN KALIAN!"

Dan begitulah teriakan-teriakan it uterus menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah Seoul International School membuat orang yang mereka teriaki menghela nafas jengah.

.

.

.

TENG~~~TONG~~~TENG~~~TONG~~~

Suara bell rumah berbunyi dengan sangat ganas membuat sudut simpang empat seorang yeoja mungil nan cantik yang tengah meletakkan secangkir teh di meja tempat suaminya tengah membaca majalah menyembul.

"Ya! Sebentar"

CEKLEK

Kunci terbuka namun alih-alih si orang luar mengucapkan salam, ia langsung menerobos masuk tanpa berkata sepatah katapun pada yeoja yang ia lewati begitu saja yang menatapnya kaget.

"YA! Sehun sopanlah sedikit pada orang tua" suara namja yang tengah membaca majalah tadi menginterrupsi dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Namun alih-alih sang putra menjawab, yang ada ia hanya di acuhkan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak itu" Chanyeol berdiri dengan tergesa menggulung majalahnya sepertinya ia akan memukul anak paling besarnya itu dan siap melangkah menyusul Sehun bermaksud memarahinya kalau saja tangan mungil istrinya tak menahan dada bidangnya.

"Wae?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut pada sang suami "Biarkan saja, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah. Kau duduklah disini biar aku yang melihatnya" Chanyeol hanya menurut.

Ucapan penenang dari yeoja yang dinikahinya itu selalu berhasil membuatnya bertekuk lutut tak mau melawan. "Lebih baik aku jemput Kyungie saja kalau begitu" Baekhyun mengangguk "Itu lebih baik sayang".

CHUP!

Kecupan dibibir Baekhyun dapatkan dari suaminya sebelum ia melenggang ke lantai atas dimana kamar anak-anaknya berada.

Suara mesin mobil yang keluar dari pekaranagan rumah yang tak terlalu besar itu lambat laun menghilang, kini Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu berwarna cokelat bertuliskan - Dunia Sehun – unik memang mengingat tulisan itu adalah Kyungsoo yang menempelkannya.

CEKLEK!

Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika melihat putranya kini duduk di bingkai jendela yang ia buka, membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi membelai surai dark brownnya dan membuat kemeja sekolahnya bergoyang sedikit.

"Hunna!" panggil sang ibu selembut mungkin. Pasalnya jika Sehun sudah begini, ia pasti tengah mengalami masalah. "Kau kenapa eum?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap surai putranya penuh sayang.

"Ani eomma" jawaban singkat dan lirih yang Baekhyun terima. "Jika kau jawab begitu pada adikmu yang polos sudah pasti ia akan percaya kalau kau tak kenapa-napa tapi jika eomma yang bertanya seharusnya kau lebih pintar lagi menyembunyikan semuanya".

Kini Sehun beringsut turun dari jendela dan bertelungkup di kasur dengan bantal yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya "AAAAAAAA MENYEBALKAN KENAPA HARUS KAI!" teriaknya sekencang mungkin ketika bantal itu ia pakai sebagai peredam suaranya. Namun Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya "Kai? Maksudnya Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun tak tahu situasi pada putranya.

"Aisshhh iya eomma siapa lagi" jawab Sehun dengan nada kesal "Wae? Bukankan kalian adalah sahabat? Kenapa Jongin kau sebut menyebalkan?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aishhh eomma, aku tak mau cerita pada eomma" Baekhyun mengerut keningnya "Wae? Kenapa harus tak mau cerita pada eommamu sendiri?". Sehun mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan sang eomma.

"Aku akan cerita pada appa saja nanti" putusnya "Terlambat, appa sudah marah padamu karena kau tidak sopan saat pulang tadi dan kini ia sedang menjemput Kyungie disekolah. Dan mungkin mereka akan jalan-jalan, kau tahu sendiri appamu kalau sudah berduaan dengan adikmu pasti akan mampir ke toko boneka atau beli es krim untuk sedikit berkencan".

Sehun cemberut, ia jadi menyesal melakukannya dan tak bisa pergi kencan bertiga dengan appanya dan juga dongsaengnya. "Eomma kirim pesan pada appa untuk membelikanku buble tea".

"Telpon saja sendiri bukankah kau tak butuh eomma?" ucap Baekhyun sambil cemberut. Modus memang, Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya ingin Sehun bercerita padanya hingga ia berbicara begitu pada putranya.

"Baiklah aku cerita tapi eomma kirim pesan dulu pada appa sekarang" Baekhyun mengangguk, segera ia mengeluarkan ponsel putihnya dan mengetik sesuatu disana "Cha! Sudah" memperlihatkan ponselnya yang tengah Sending process.

"Eomma! Apakah aku ini cantik? Manis? Tidak manly?" tanya Sehun sungguh-sungguh. Namun apa yang ia dapat?

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa keras dari mulut Baekhyun menjawab semua pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ck. Sudah kuduga akan begini" Baekhyun mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk berhenti tertawa dan mengusap sudut matanya yang berair akibat tertawa "Apakah harus eomma jawab?" Sehun mengangguk jengah "KAu ini tampan bukan cantik, manis? Nde anak eomma memang maniiissss sekali" tuturnya berlebhan "Kalau manly? Hunie manly kok buktinya Hunie selalu jadi pelindung eomma dan Kyungie jika appa tidak ada".

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan terakhir sang eomma "Kalau dibandingkan dengan Kai?" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak "Jongin ya? Hmmm.. Jongin itu Manly, seksi jika dilihat-lihat dengan kulitnya yang membuatnya semakin gagah, dia tampan, berkharisma apa lagi ya?". Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aisshhh eomma kenapa kau memuji anak orang sampai sebegitunya?" Baekhyun mengerjap polos "Loh bukannya Hunie tadi bertanya pada eomma?" sehun mendengus kasar salahnya sendiri malah bertanya.

"Kalau Jongin jadi menantu eomma apa eomma mau?"

"Ha?.."

"Jawab saja eomma" tuntut Sehun.

"Siapa yang tidak mau pada Jongin eoh? Eomma tak akan menolak jika Jongin menikah dengan Kyungie. Aaahh manisnyaaaa" Baekhyun berbinar terlihat sekali kini a tengah membayangkan Kyungsoo menikah dengan Kai.

"Bukan Kyungie tapi Aku"

PRANG!

Hancur sudah imajinasi yeoja ber-eyesmile itu, senyumnya kini merosot 180 derajat kebawah. "YA! Apa maksudmu eoh?" teriak Baekhyun saking terkejutnya.

"Kau dan Jongin berhubungan lebih eoh?" tudingnya "Tidak eomma hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa?" Baekhyun gemas sendiri jika sudah begini.

"Hampir satu sekolah tahu kalau aku dan Kai itu sepasang kekasih" ucapnya lemas.

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa? Jadi selama ini kau bercerita tentang Luhan adalah pujaan hatimu itu hanya kedok belaka Sehun?" Sehun menggeleng keras atas tuduhan sang eomma.

"Lalu apa? Kenapa kau dan Jongin bisa jadi sepasang kekasih? Walaupun eomma suka pasangan sesama itu hanya didunia maya jangan kau aplikasikan di dunia nyata Sehun!" ucap BAekhyun ambil mencubit kecil-kecil lengan putranya (Terus ini dunia nyata gitu? -_-" *pura2nya ajja deh :D)

"Sakit eomma, bukan begitu yang terjadi sebenarnya"

"Lalu apa eoh?"

"Baiklah aku akan cerita tapi eomma dengarkan baik-baik nde jangan memotong" BAekhyun mengangguk.

Semua ini berawal satu bulan yang lalu..

**Flashback on**

Dua orang namja kini tengah duduk berhadapan "Sehun" panggil namja Tan memulai "Apa? Kau mau melakukannya lagi?" Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Ya sudah mulai saja kalau begitu" tanpa ragu Kai meraih dua tangan dihadapannya dan menggenggamnya cukup erat "Lakukan dengan lembut" protes Sehun ketika Kai menggenggam tangannya terlalu erat.

Kai melonggarkan sedikit genggamannya dan mencoba selembut mungkin hingga tak terdengar lagi protes dari namja dihadapannya.

"Ak-aku…"

Sehun menundukan pandangannya "Lihat aku" ucap Kai lembut hingga Sehun balik menatapnya. "Aku ingin menyampaikan hal penting padamu, aku memang bukan namja yang romantis" mulainya.

"Aku tahu kau belum boleh menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun oleh keluargamu tapi satu hal yang ingin aku ucapkan.." detik itu juga bersamaan para murid yang berlarian masuk ke kelas tambahan dan..

"Saranghae…."/ SRAK!

Keheningan seketika menyapa, para siswa yang tadi berlomba-lomba masuk kekelas dan membuka pintu dengan sangat kasar hanya diam mematung melihat dua namja yang kini tengah saling menggenggam tangan dan oh jangan lupakan kata terakhir yang mereka dengar.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya salah satu siswi. Dengan gelagapan Kai dan Sehun melepas genggaman tangan mereka karena baru tersadar.

Dan setelah itu para siswa dan siswi menjerit histeris..

"KYAA! KAIHUN!" pekik sebagian besar yeoja dan namja

"APA-APAAN MEREKA SUKA SESAMA NAMJA?, MENJIJIKAN!" ini lah ucapan sebagian kecil dari mereka

"KYA! KAI KAU MANLY SEKALI PASTI SEHUN ITU UKE KARENA DIA MANIS"!

Pekik salah satu yeoja antusias dan di angguki kawannya.

'UEKK!' sungguh hanya itu yang ada di benak Kai dan Sehun.

"Bu-bukan kalian salah…"

Kai mencoba mengelak tapi, para siswa berebut kursi karena guru telah datang. Dan dimulailah hari dengan segala kesalah fahaman itu.

**Flashback off**

Baekhyun sedikit terkikik mendengarnya. "Itu baru prolog eomma jangan dulu membuat mood ku buruk dengan tawa eomma" ucap Sehun kesal dan ia melanjutkan bercerita. "Hal kedua yang terjadi setelah itu adalah"

**Flash back on**

"Hun.." kini mereka tengah berdiri menatap jendela karena kelas kosong saat ini karena jam istirahat "Apa?" jawab Sehun singkat "Kau menyesal tidak?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Menyesal untuk apa?" jawab Sehun sambil memandang Kai penuh tanda tanya hingga tak menyadari seorang namja berteriak dari luar.

"AWAS SEHUN!" pekiknya, Kai yang menyadari itu langsung menarik tubuh Sehun agar bola yang hamper mengenainya tadi tidak mendarat indah di kepala sahabatnya ini.

BUGH!

Suara dua tubuh beradu cukup keras, lagi-lagi kejadian ini membuat para siswa-siswi menganga, tak hanya yang akan masuk ke kelas tapi juga anak-anak yang berada dilapangan tadi. Posisi Kai dan Sehun sangatlah strategis untuk mereka mengira jika Kai amat sangat protektif, lengannya yang memegang pinggang Sehun sementara kedua tangan Sehun memegang bahu Kai reflek, oh jangan lupakan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya beberapa senti dan deru nafas mereka yang terasa di wajah masing-masing dapat menjadi saksi betapa dekatnya wajah Sehun dan Kai saat ini.

JEPRET!

JEPRET!

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan para yeoja dan namja berstatus fujoshi dan fujodanshi mengabadikan foto mereka berdua.

"KYA! KAI KAU MEMANG SEME IDAMAN!" pekik para fujoshi dan fujodanshi itu.

"KYAAA! KENAPA TIDAK AKU SAJA YANG KAU PERLAKUKAN SEPERTI ITU?" pekik para yeoja

"AHH! SUNGGUH ROMANTIS!" teriak kawan-kawan sekelasnya.

Kai dan Sehun melepaskan skinship mereka yang tak disengaja tadi dengan wajah yang pucat.

.

KRAK!

Terdengar suara kerikil ditendang "Kai sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Sehun pada Kai yang tengah bersandar di cup mobil sambil menunggu Chen datang membawakan minuman ke parkiran karena Kai dan Sehun menitip padanya "Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Aisshhhh skandal Kai, skandal itu" Sehun jadi geram sendiri dengan sahabatnya ini. "Aku juga tidak tahu Hun kenapa kita bisa jadi seperti ini ya?" tanyanya sambil menerawang ke kejadian tadi pag**i.**

**Flashback **

Kai tengah berjalan melewati halaman sekolah dengan cueknya tak menghiraukan semua tatapan dan teriakan yang tertuju padanya seperti biasa. Hingga langkahnya terhenti melihat adegan namja dengan namja dihadapannya.

"APA-APAAN INI? KAIHUN SKANDAL? YANG BENAR SAJA" teriak seorang namja sambil menenteng Koran sekolah pagi ini dan membukanya lebar-lebar pada namja yang satunya lagi.

"Tenanglah Hun kau ini seperti sedang PMS saja" oh namja yang sedang berteriak-teriak itu Sehun ternyata. "YA CHEN HYUNG AKU SEDANG TIDAK PMS AKU INI NAMJA, NAMJAAAAA!" teriakya tepat dikuping namja yang tadi mengatainya PMS yaitu Chen.

Kai hanya memandang mereka tak mengerti. "Artikel macam apa ini? Kalau Luhan lihat bagaimana? Nanti aku tak bisa jadi suaminya bagaiamana?" Chen sudah jengah dengan Sehun yang berteriak bak orang kesurupan dipagi hari, akhirnya menutup wajah Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau" ucap Sehun berusaha melepaskan cengraman Chen dari wajahnya. "Kau diam dulu baru kulepaskan, manis" Sehun ingin sekali mencakar-cakar wajah Chen karena dikatai manis dengan aksen namja mesumnya.

Sehun diam tak berteriak-teriak lagi dan Chen melepasnya "Jangan mengataiku manis lagi kalau kau tak mau aku gampar" ucapnya dingin namun hanya dibalas kekehan dan anggukan Chen. "Arra..arra Kalau kau tak jadi suami Luhan kau akan jadi istrinya Kai pewaris utama EXO group dude kau harus ingat itu dan aku tak mau mengganggu babynya Kai hhhhaaaa" ucapnya menggoda Sehun.

"YA! HYUNG!" Sehun segera berlari ingin menghajar Chen tapi langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang menahan bahunya. "Wae? Biarkan aku menghajar Chen hyung, Kai" oh ternyata itu Kai.

"Sudahlah kau ini pagi-pagi sudah berisik" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "Ya! Kau lihat saja sendiri" Sehun menyodorkan sebuah Koran sekolah pada Kai dan berlalu pergi mengejar Chen.

Kai membuka lembaran itu dan…

"MWO! APA-APAAN INI?" teriaknya tak kalah terkejut dari Sehun ia membaca kata-perkata dari judul Koran tersebut "KAIHUN SKANDAL" tercetak besar disana danjangan lupa foto yang mereka buat adalah foto-foto adegan tidak sengaja seperti Kai yang tengah menembak Sehun di kelas waktu itu dan mencoba melindungi Sehun dari bola. Ia mencengkram Koran sekolahnya dan masuk kedalam kelas dengan nafas yang memburu karena marah.

**Flashback off**

"Ini minumannya" Chen menyodorkan minuman itu pada Kai dan Sehun "Sudahlah jangan banyak dipikirkan" KaiHun hanya mendelik tajam pada Chen "Kalau memang aku harus punya teman seperti kalian, aku tidak apa-apa sungguh" ucapnya mendramatisir tak memperbaiki keadaan sedikitpun "Dan aku berdoa semoga Peniel dan Sungjae bisa membahagiakan Luhan dan Kyungsoo" tambahnya lagi. Tak menyadari dua namja didekatnya kini sudah mengeluarkan asap tebal berwarna hitam yang siap menyemburkan lahar panas ke wajah Chen.

GREP!

"YA!YAA!" Chen gelagapan karena kedua sahabatnya kini tengah menarik kerah seragamnya bersamaan "Kai kita pakan si bebek menyebalkan ini eoh?" tanya Sehun dengan pocker facenya "Sepertinya kita harus membawanya restaurant China penyedia bebek pecking untuk dimasak" ucap Kai tak kalah dingin dari Sehun.

"Tapi sebelum itu kita harus mengetes kualitas dagingnya" Kai mengangguk "Ayo" dan..

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Pukulan-pukulan kecil mereka layangkan pada Chen "YA! YA! Ampun-ampun aku kan hanya bercanda HENTIKAH!" pekiknya "Sekali lagi kau ucap nama menyebalkan itu akan kumasukan juga kau dalam black list ku" ucap Kai "Hhheee akukan hanya bercanda".

"KAU TAHU INI HAL SERIUS" ucap KaiHun berbarengan membuat Chen hanya mengangguk kecil.

**Flashback off**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA kalian teganya memukul Chen seperti itu" Sehun mendelik pada eommanya "Eomma ini belum selesai!" Baekhyun mengangguk dan berusaha diam.

"Kejadian ketiga yang paling parah"

**Flashback on**

Sehun masih duduk bersama Kai di dalam kelasnya. Sore ini Kai memutuskan menunggu Luhan yang sedang mengikuti kelas tambahan menyanyi sementara Kai dan Sehun sudah selesai dengan basketnya "Kai" Kai menoleh mendengar Sehun memanggilnya.

Luhan berjalan dengan riang di sore yang masih cerah ini, latihan vokalnya di kelas menyanyi selesai lebih cepat dan itu akan membuat Kai tak lama menunggunya. Luhan terus berjalan dengan tenag hingga saat akan masuk kekelas Kai ia menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar suara yang ia kenali tengah berbicara. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk dan berdiri dibalik pintu.

"Bagaimana ini?" Kai hanya menghela nafas jengah "BAgaimana apanya?" tanya Kai "KAu ini sudah jelas kejadian kau menembakku dan semua orang yang berkata kita sepasang kekasih Kai!" Luhan membeku dengan namja yang kini tengah meneriaki oppanya.

Ia tahu itu suara Sehun. 'Jongie oppa dan Sehun oppa? Menembak? Sepasang kekasih?' batinnya miris. Luhan tersenyum kecut mendengar teriakan Sehun pada Kai. Dadanya seperti terhimpit karena sangat sesak rasanya mendengar Kai, oppa yang ia sayangi dan namja yang bernama Sehun yang diam-diam Luhan sukai semasa orientasi siswa di SMA ternyata mempunyai penyimpangan yang tak pernah Luhan ketahui dari dulu.

"Kau melindungiku dan tak lihatkah kau dengan foto di Koran sekolah yang memperlihatkan kita berpelukan gara-gara kau melindungiku dari bola sepak waktu itu?".

Lagi..

Suara itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Luhan. "YA! Jadi kau menyesal eoh dengan semua ini?" tanya Kai ikut berteriak "Aku tidak menyesal sama sekali Kai, tapi apa kita akan diam saja? Semua orang harus tahu bahwa kita…..".

'Apa? Mereka mau berbuat apa lagi?' batin Luhan bergejolak 'Tidak..ini tidak boleh terjadi' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan jangan lupa kepalan tangan yang menguat. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mencegah mereka melakukan apa yang menurutnya nekat.

Kai berjalan mendekati mejanya dengan Sehun karena sedari tadi Kai duduk di kursi guru. Ia melangkah dengan tidak hati-hati hingga..

BRUGH!

Kai tersandung kaki meja dan tubuhnya menimpa tubuh Sehun yang terduduk. posisi mereka sekarang seperti Kai yang mesum akan menerjang tubuh Sehun. Lagi mereka merada djavu dengan situasi seperti ini "Mi-mianhae" ucap Kai "Ughh kau berat Jongin" ucap Sehun.

"O..oppa" Sehun dan Kai tercengang dengan suara yang sangat familiar itu. Kai dan Sehun yangbaru sadar tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi mereka yang terbilang agak errrrr… mengundang banyak salah faham.

"L-lu" Kai memanggil sang adik namun betapa terkejutnya Kai melihat pipi Luhan sudah basah dnegan air mata "L-lu apa kau…"

Luhan menggeleng dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. "Lu kau mau kemana?" teriak Kai diambang pintu, ia tak bisa mengejar Luhan karena Sehun mencengkram pundaknya "Minggir Sehun!" pekiknya "Kita harus jelaskan pada luhan sekarang" ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan tas sekolah Kai.

Kai mengangguk dan mereka mulai mengejar Luhan yang menghilang diujung koridor.

"Kenapa larinya cepat sekali ya?" gumam Sehun.

**Flashback off**

"Ja-jadi Luhan melihatnya? Dan ia salah faham begitu?" Sehun mengangguk frustasi.

"Hwaaaa! Bagaimana ini eomma!" Sehun berguling-guling random di kasurnya sementara Baekhyun hanya memandang jengah tingkah ajaib putranya. Hingga suara mobil menderu di pekarangan rumahnya terdengar.

"HWAAAA! HUNIE OPPA MEMANG JAHAT!" BAekhyun terdiam sesaat mendengar jeritan dan tangisan memilukan itu. Ia segera berlari kearah jendela untuk melihat keadaan diluar. Dan benar saja kini Chanyeol tengah menggendong Kyungsoo yang menangis hebat.

"Ada apa lagi ini" gumamnya lalu segera berlari kebawah. Namun belum sampai dipintu ia terkejut melihat anak bungsunya sudah berderai air mata dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Ada apa dengan Kyungie? Kenapa kalian pulang cepat sekali?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol yang tengah menggendong tas Kyungsoo dan merapikan sepatunya ke rak.

"Aku tidak tahu, saat aku menjemputnya ia sudah menangis hebat bersama Luhan. Aku yang tak mengerti apapun mencoba bertanya tapi yang Kyungie katakana adalah 'Sehun oppa jahat' dan terus begitu sampai kami tiba disini" BAekhyun menganguk dan mengambil alih tas Kyungsoo dari Chanyeol "Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?".

Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya "Aku tidak tahu, saat Kris menemukan Luhan ia langsung menggandengnya menuju mobil dan pamit padaku. Dan aku harus menghajar Sehun sekarang karena dia Kyungie jadi menangis tak jelas seperti ini".

Chanyeol meraih majalah yang tadi digulungnya dan berjalan dnegan cepat kelantai atas "Oh tidak Sehun dalam masalah besar" Baekhyun segera berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Sehun, Baekhyun terheran dengan Chanyeol yang tidak masuk "YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA ORANG JAHAT!" Baekhyun tercengang kaget mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo "MAKSUDMU APA ANAK KECIL?" kini Sehun yang berteriak, tersulut emosi sepertinya.

"YA! KAU MELUKAI TEMANKU PABBO!"

Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol dan melihat kedua anaknya bertengkar hebat. Jujur Chanyeol dan BAekhyun kaget dengan semua ini, ini adalah kali pertama Sehun dan Kyungsoo bertengkar sehebat ini dalam hidup mereka.

"KAU MENYAKITI TEMANKU, KAU NAMJA ATAU YEOJA HUH? KENAPA HARUS DENGAN SAHABATMU SENDIRI? KAU MELUKAI AKU SEBAGAI ADIKMU OPPA! KYUNGIE BENCI OPPA!" racau Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"YA! MAKSUDMU APA? AKU MENYAKITI SIAPA? PERGI KAU! AKU SEDANG STRESS DAN KAU MEMPERBURUK KEADAAN DENGAN ADA DISINI!" bentak Sehun tak mau kalah.

"LUHAN EONNI DATANG PADAKU DIA BILANG…HIKSS…DIA BILANG..HIKSS…" Sehun membeku mendengar nama Luhan disebut-sebut 'Jadi Luhan menghilang dan datang pada Kyungie?' pikirnya "OPPA ADALAH KEKASIH JONGIN OPPA! DIA KECEWA TERNYATA OPPANYA DAN OPPAKU PUNYA HUBUNGAN GELAP! HIKSSS..OPPA JAHAT"

Sehun hanya bisa melongo dengan apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan 'Jadi benar Luhan salah faham' pikirnya lagi dan BAekhyun hanya terkiki geli dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Wae yeobo? Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung "Kyungie, dia salah faham sayang" Chanyeol mengerut keningnya tak mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kita tenangkan dulu mereka" Chanyeol mengangguk, ia memberikan majalah yang ia gulung untuk memukul Sehun tad pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah bertengkarnya?" suara berat sang appa menginterrupsi, walaupun Chanyeol selalu hangat tapi jangan pernah membantah jika ia sudah serius seperti ini atau ia akan marah.

"Kyungie masuk ke kamar cepat dan Sehun kau mandi sekarang"

"TAPI APPA!" ucap keduanya dan Chanyeol hanya memandang dingin keduanya. "Baiklah" ucap kedua adik kakak tersebut.

Sementara itu…

"HWAAAAA! HWAAA! JONGIE OPPA NAMJA BERENGSEK!" lengkingan nona muda di kediaman mansion keluarga Wu menggema membuat Tao sang eomma yang tengah menata makanan di meja makan terlonjak kaget dengan suara itu.

Sementara Kris sang tuan besar hanya bisa menghela nafasnya jengah, ia tak tahu apa yang membuat putrinya ini menangis dan meracau menyebut oppanya berengsek.

Kai yang tengah berada di ruang tamu mengerut kening tak mengerti mengapa dia disebut berengsek?. Ketika akan masuk kekamar, Luhan mendapati sang oppa tengah duduk diam diruang tamu tanpa melakukan apapun. Dnegan amarah yang memuncak ia berdiri dengan berani dihadapan Kai.

"YA! NAPPEUN NAMJA!" teriaknya membuat Kris yang baru mau masuk keruang tamu melotot dengan ucapan Luhan. Perasaan ia tak pernah mengajarkan putrinya memaki orang begitu juga Tao sang istri. Kai yang tengah pusing sontak menegakan tubuhnya dan berteriak juga "YA! APA MAKSUDMU EOH?".

"YA! KAU NAMJA BERENGSEK TEGA-TEGANYA KAU MERUSAK KEPERCAYAANKU, APPA DAN EOMMA EOH?" Kris hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya, ia membutuhkan Tao sekarang dan untunglh ia melihat yeoja itu menghampiri nya.

"Ada apa?" Kris hanya mengendikan bahunya "Mereka terus saling berteriak aku juga tak mengerti" Tao mengerut keningnya "Apa yang terjadi pada Lulu?" Kris menghela nafas "Aku tidak tahu yang pasti ketika aku datang ia sedang menangis hebat bersama Kyungsoo dan di perjalanan ia meremat-remat dokumen-dokumenku yang ada di dalam mobil sambil menangis dan mengatai kalau Jojngin berengsek. Huppfff untung saja dokumen itu tidak penting" Tao mengusap pundaknya dan menlepas jas yang masih melekat di tubuh sang suami.

"YA! MERUSAK KEPERCAYAAN APANYA? DASAR KAU ANAK KECIL APA YANG KAU TAHU DARI KATA BERENGSEK EOH? JANGAN ASAL BICARA KAU!" teriak Kai.

"AKU SUDAH DENGAR SEMUANYA DAN AKU SUDAH MELIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KENAPA? KENAPA OPPA BEGITU EOH? AKU BENCI OPPA!" Kris dan Tao segera menghampiri kedua anak mereka yang tengah bertengkar hebat.

"Sssstttt… sudahlah Luhanie kau ini kenapa eum?" tanya Tao lembut sambil memeluk Luhan "DIA EOMMA! DIA BERENGSEK! DIA PUNYA HUBUNGAN KHUSUS DENGAN SEHUN OPPA, DIA KEKASIH SEHUN OPPA!"

JDER!

Terasa di sambar petir di siang bolong Kris dan Tao membeku di tempat. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang luhan ucapkan, tapi mana mungkin Luhan sampai menangis seperti ini jika ia berbohong.

GYUT~~~~~

"AWWWW AWWWW APPO APPA!" Kai berteriak kesakitan saat sang appa menjewer kupingnya "Kau… apa benar seperti yang Luhan katakan?" tanya Kris dingin tanpa peduli dengan rintihan Kai "Yeobo lepaskan tanganmu dari kupingnya" ucap Tao lembut. Namun Kris tak mau mendnegarnya, ia hanya ingin jawaban dari putranya itu.

"Jawab" perintahnya.

"Ani appa aku tidak.."

"Dia bohong appa Lulu melihatnya dengan mata kepala Lulu sendiri" Luhan membela diri.

"BAiklah lebih baik kita buktikan sekarang juga, yeobo coba kau hubungi keluarga Park. Katakana kita sedang dalam perjalanan kesana" Melihat mode marah suaminya Tao hanya bisa menurut. Ia berjalan dnegan masih merangkul Luhan sementara Kai dusah di seret oleh Kris dengan tangan yang masih dnegan indahnya bertengger di telinga sang putra tanpa mempedulikan rintihan Kai yang meminta di lepaskan.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jadi begitu kejadiannya?" BAekhyun mengangguk sementara Chanyeol dan Kris sudah tertawa keras. Tao yang terkikik geli mendnegar seluruh cerita Baekhyun saat Sehun menceritakan semua kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Sehun dan Kai yang duduk bersebelahan hanya memasang muka malas, sedangkan Luhan? Dia sudah menunduk dalam. Ya sejak tadi sore Kris datangbersama keluarganya untuk menyelesaikan masalah Kai dan Sehun juga Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang salah faham.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir, duduk bersama sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar dan membayangkan apa yang sudah terjadi pada kedua putra sulung mereka.

"Jadi Kai waktu itu sedang latihan confess untuk Kyungsoo dan Sehun jadi korbannya?" KAiHun mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Lalu kalian kepergok dan jadilah KaiHun scandal dengan di perkuat oleh Kai yang melindungimu dari bola?" mereka kembali mengangguk lagi atas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Dan Chen bilang kalau Sehun tak jadi suami Luhan ia akan jadi istri Jongin sang pewaris Exo corp begitu katanya" tambah Baekhyun yang membuat Kris dan Chanyeol makin terpingkal dan Tao yang tertawa makin puas.

Sementara Luhan, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus karena ucapan Baekhyun yang menceritakan perihal tentang ucapan Chen.

"YA! Appa sudah tertawanya!" pekik Kai tak terima karena sejak tadi selalu jadi bahan tertawaan. "Eomma! Appa! hentikan" kini Sehun yang angkat bicara.

PLETAK!

"Sopan sedikit pada orang tua Sehun" Chanyeol memukulkan majalah kekepala Sehun.

"Eomma! Ada apa ini? Kenapa ramai sekali?" satu suara menginterrupsi acara tertawa mereka. "Eh Kyungie sudah bangun dan sudah mandi eoh?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Setelah mengucap salam pada Tao dan Kris, ia duduk di dekat sang eomma.

Namun amarahnya tersulut kembali ketika melihat dua namja yang tengah duduk berdampingan "YA! BERANINYA KALIAN DISINI!" pekiknya.

"Sabar sayang" Baekhyun merangkul dan mengusap punggungnya "Kyungie salah faham pada Hunie oppa dan Jongin oppa" Kyungsoo diam tak mengerti, pandangannya beralih pada Luhan yang menatapnya sendu dan Luhan mengangguk tanda mengiyakan ucapan BAekhyun.

"Salah faham bagaimana?" tanyanya bingung "Sehun oppa dan Jongie oppa tidak ada hubungan apa-apa sayang, mereka hanya korban dari kesalah fahaman kawan-kawannya" jelas Tao sambil tersenyum dan menahan gemas melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya dan wajahnya yang kelewat polos itu sangat imut dimata Tao.

"Tapi Lu eonni bilang Jongin oppa nembak oppa Kyungie ajhuma" terang Kyungsoo "Itu karena Jongin oppa tengah menyukai seseorang sayang" tambah BAekhyun "Tapi Jongin oppa suka sama yeoja kan?" tanyanya polos. Oh kalau saja Kyungsoo ada disana mungkin dia akan tahu bahwa yang Kai sukai itu yeoja bermata besar ini.

"Nde tentu saja yeoja, dan yeoja itu…"

"EKHEM! EKHEM!" Tao menggantungkan ucapannya saat putranya berdehem keras "Yeoja itu apa ajhuma?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"YA yeoja itu sangat special buat Jongie oppa sampai Jongie oppa bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya dan Sehun oppa jadi tempat Jongie oppa untuk berlatih mengungkapkan perasaanya, begitu sayang" jelas Tao dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Huppfff untunglah kalau begitu Kyungie jadi lega" senyum berbentuk hati itu mengembang dibibir Kyungsoo "Aisshhh neomu kyeopta" puji Tao dan mencubit pipi gembil Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tapi aku bingung eomma" Sehun angkat bicara "Skandal itu susah dihilangkan" Kai menganguk meng'iya kan "Aku bingung harus bagaimana memperbaiki nama baikku di hadapan teman-teman" tambah Sehun lagi.

"Tenanglah, semua bisa diperbaiki selama kalian berada di jalur yang benar sayang" jawab Baekhyun "Nde besok Appamu akan datang ke sekolah dan menjelaskan semuanya" ucap Tao enteng "MWO! Kenapa harus aku? Andwae! Bisar Jongin selesaikan sendiri" elak Kris "Iya tenang saja appamu juga akan kesana" tambah BAekhyun membuat Chanyeol melotot kaget.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Chanyeol mengutip jawaban Kris "Karena kau appanya" jawab Baekhyun dan Tao bersamaan.

"BAiklah kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya" ucap KrisYeol berbarengan. Setelah lama mengobrol Luhan memberanikan diri mendekati Kai.

GREP! Tiba-tiba ia memeluk oppanya "Oppa Lulu minta maaf nde sudah salah faham dan marah-marah sama oppa terlebih lagi Lulu bicara kasar" ucapnya "Nde gwenchana Lu, oppa mengerti kau pasti kecewa saat itu. Tapi oppa mohon lain kali dengarkanpenjelasan oppa dulu baru kau pergi dan marah" Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan Kai.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae oppa" tambahnya "Nde oppa sudah memaafkanmu, sekarang minta maaflah pada calon suamimu".

BLUSH!

Wajah Sehun dan Luhan memerah, mereka sangat malu digoda seperti itu dihadapan orang tua mereka "YA Kai!" Sehun diam ketika Kai menunjukan telunjuknya di bibir meminta Sehun untuk diam.

Semua tersenyum dan Luhan melepas pelukannya pada Kai "Oppa, mianhae nde!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk sopan dhadapan Sehun "Nde oppa sudah memaafkanmu Lu, lagi pula itu hanya salah faham" jawabnya gerogi.

"Eomma apa Hunie oppa akan menikah dengan Lu eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo polos, semua orang terdiam 'terlalu dini membicarakan hal semacam itu bagi mereka' batin semua orang tua disana. "Hunie oppa ternyata menyukai Lu eonni sayang" jawaban Tao diangguki oleh Baekhyun "Oooooo.. YEAy! Akhirnya Kyungie bisa punya kakak perempuan" pekik Kyungsoo senang, Kyungsoo begitu lugu, ia hanya senang dengan apa yang Tao ucapkan walaupun belum tentu ia mengerti.

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik sekarang kita makan malam bersama disini saja" tawar Chanyeol. Dan berakhrlah keributan sejak tadi sore dengan berkumpulnya mereka di meja makan.

.

.

"Jadi dengan kedatangan saya kemari untuk memperjelas masalah putra saya dengan Tn. Park, bahwa putra kami tidak mempunyai hubungan dekat seperti sepasang kekasih, mereka hanya sahabat karena Sehun aku minta untuk berteman baik dengan putraku" terang Kris pada kepala sekolah "Nde jadi saya mohon Koran-koran yang menyebarkan berita itu di hancurkan dan tolong beri tahu semua murid disini secepatnya" pinta Kris lagi.

"Baiklah Kris-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi, saya akan membersihkan nama putra anda sekalian" Kris dan Chanyeol mengangguk senang.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang dan memberi penjelasan kepada saya, karena saya berniat memanggil anda sekalian perihal kelainan orientasi pada Jongin dan Sehun. Tapi syukurlah kalau itu tidak benar sama sekali. Ternyata anda sekalian sangatlah memperhatikan mereka" jelas dan puji sang kepala sekolah.

"Nde kalau begitu kami permisi dulu".

.

Kris dan Chanyeol kini sudah berada di luar gerbang sekolah kedua putra mereka "Hupff akhirnya selesai juga sajangnim" ucap Chanyeol "Ini bukan dikantor Yeol" jawab Kris "Nde hyung, dan lagi jika mengingat kejadian mereka, aku jadi teringat kasus mu dan Suho hyung, kalian punya kenangan yang sama sebagai KrisHo skandal dan itu membuat Tao menangis seharian hhhaaaa".

"YA! Jangan kau ungkit masalah itu lagi" ancam Kris "Tapi itu terulang, terulang pada anak-anak kita" elak Chanyeol "Hhahaaaa benar juga ya! Lagi pula keturunanku sepertinya memang cocok jadi seme hhhaaaa" Chanyeol meninju lengan Kris agak keras "YA! Anakku juga pantas jadi seme tahu".

"YA tapi untuk ukuran Jongin, ia akan jadi ukenya" Chanyeol berpikir sejenak "YA! yA sudahlah ayo kita kembali kekantor jangan berbicara lagi tentang KaiHun skandal yang menyebalkan itu" kesal Chanyeol "Okke! Kau bawalah mobilnya" Kris menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Chanyeol.

Lagi..

Mereka meninggalkan sekolah Kai dan Sehun dengan masalah yang sudah terselesaikan.

**END**

**Hwaaaaaaa… ff apa ini? Cerita apa ini? Aishhh jeongmal mianhae kalo ceritanya absurd banget chingu, ceritanya hira pengen bikin humor disini tapi entahlah apakah itu sampai atau tidak buat chingu yang baca. Tapi semoga saja ini ga terlalu keliatan maksain hiranya hhee… akhir kata Jeongmal mianhae dan gomawo untuk chingu yang baca, fav, follow dan review. Untuk chapter ini hira tunggu review, saran dan pendapat chingu sekalian.**

***BOW**

**Review's Reply:**

**Zoldyk: Thank's a lot if you love it very much :D**

**Hldjmsbkr: Iya di maafin hhheee.. gomawo kalo ff hira jadi salah satu yang chingu suka dan dianggap bagus :D iya kan KyungKyung jadi korban disini hheee.. Nde gomawo moga chingu juga sukses terus nde :D and ga lupa untuk tetep kasih review di chap ini.**

**ArraHyeri2: Hwaaaa.. hira juga sama chingu, jujur pas hira ngeik bagian Baekhyun ma Kyungsoo yang ketemu dimimpi ga tau kenapa air mata hira keluar gitu aja, sempet berenti ngetik sih tapi akhirnya hira terusin lagi. Berarti chap.3 sukses menggaet rasa haru chingu yang baca sekalian donk :D *akusenengakuseneng Gomawo kalo cerita hira bagus dan keren berarti hira ada perubahan donk :D cip cip hira pasti semangat. Mahkanya semangatin pake reviewnya nde :D**

**Puputkyungsoo: Iya ya konfliknya ekstrim :D emang sengaja hira bikin kaya gini. Nde ini udah dilanjut kok. Kalo udah bikin berkaca-kaca ga menutup kemungkinan chingu nangis donk? *naik turunin alis. Kalo pas melukis cinta itu rasanya menyentuh abis kalo buat hira pas hir baca.**

**Kaosooship: Aisshh Baek mah kan emang gitu kalo marah wkwkwkwkwwkwk *dilempar Baekhyun. Ini udah dilanjut dengan cerita baru :D**

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol: Gomawo chingu, sweet ya :D pasti ngiri. And gomawo atas usulnya :D**

**Nur991fah: Aduh cup cup cup mian hira ga bisa ngasih tisu soalnya tisunya udah hira pake buat ngelap air mata sendiri. Jujur, hira juga ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba air mata keluar as lagi ngetik Baekhyun yang dalam mimpi bareng Kyungsoo. Gomawo kalo kalo gitu ff hira sukses menggaet esmosi :D**

**Kaishuteru: ini udah dilanjut kok :D keep review nde!**

**Wanny: Wah berarti hira sukses menggaet esmosi donk :D ff hira mnyentuh relung hati terdalam chingu :D iya sih nyesek banget apa lagi pas liat Baekhyun yang kehilangan setengah cahaya kehidupannya pas KyungKyung sakit. Iya donk Kyung kan kuat jadi sembuh :D kalo end tiap sesi juga ini end chingu hhheeee…**

**Guest: Cup..cup..cup ayo nangis lagi *plak. Gomawo kalo ceritanya bikin mengharu biru chingu. Ini udah ada ep. Baru kok :D**

**3K121418: Kaisoo emang ada kok walaupun nyempilnyempil hhheeee.. Gomawo kalo chingu nangis berarti ceritanya sukses menggaet emosi para pembacanya :D *plak**

**t.a: Jeongmal gomawo kalau menyentuh dan chingu suka :D**

**SyJessi22: Iya hira pengennya moment keluarga selalu ada and pengen bikin konflik yang berbeda juga dari yang sebelumnya jadilah cerita di chap.3 itu :D iya Kai ikhlas banget ttu mintanya pas di r.s. mau gimana lagi? Kebutuhan lakinya udah keluar yam au gam au :D **

**Edogawa ruffy: Gomawo chingu kalo ceritanya Daebak ampe bikin chingu speechless gitu dengan perasaan campur aduk :D**

**.**

**.**

**Nah selesai sudah hira balas review chingu untuk episode 'Mianhae Yeobo kemaren' Hira seneng banget dengan respon baik yang chingu semua ungkapkan apa lagi yang rata-rata bilang kalo ini bikin nangis dan mengharu biru. Bukan maksud hira bikin nangis chingu atau seneng chingu nangis hhheee.. tapi hira jadi tahu respon chingu semua hheee hanya itu tidak lebih :D**

**Jeongmal Gamsahamnida, Keep review selalu and sampai jumpa di ff hira yang berikutnya**

***deep bow bareng seluruh cast :D**

**REVIEW LAGI YAAA! :D**


End file.
